Pearls, Blossoms, Caps and Ramen
by KoHaNa-ChAn20
Summary: All she'd wanted to do was apologize- but then how'd she end up transferring to K.A.B.H! "Co-ed school, no big deal." ..."Ah...e-eto Sakura, K.A.B.H actually stands for...Konoha All Boys High." THUMP. "S-Sakura!"
1. He is BACK

**Gwyn: ohayo! I absolutely LOVE dis plot! it's not mine i gotta admit because so _many_ movies, books, anime/manga's already hav dis kind of plot. but _maybe_ i myt be able 2 add sum of _my_ stuff dat hopefully no1 has evr done. so_...try to enjoy_! Because dis first chapter kinda sucks. One, because it's too short for my liking, and two, i just wanted 2 make one thing clear: HE IS BACK.**

**Summary: ****She just needed 2 say sorry. But den how did she end up transferring to K.A.B.H?! "Meh. no big deal. normal co-ed school n e way." Hinata looked at her nervously twiddling her fingers..."Ne, K.A.B.H actually stands for...Konoha All Boys High." _Thump._ "Sakura?" SasuSaku NaruHina**

**Read the chapter title ppl. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the main plot but mini comedy/romance is all _mine!_**

_-_

**He is BACK (baby!)**

*

_-_

_*_

_"Arigatou, Sakura…" _

Then all went black.

Sakura bolted upright panting heavily. Her heart was thumping insanely loud and her surroundings were blurry.

'That dream…!' her mind screamed before her breathing slowed to an average.

She shut her eyes tightly and fell back onto the bed. Why did she have that dream tonight? It had been almost 3 years since she'd last seen his face...

"_What's going on?! Tell me where my mother is!" a 13-year old Sasuke ordered a silver-haired man._

"_I can't-"_

"_Tell me!"_

Groaning, she fumbled for her phone on the bedside table not bothering to turn on the lamp. The moonlight that shone through her bedroom window was good enough.

Once she found it, she sat upright and dialled in her best friend's number. A muffled "Sakura, this better be good…" came through the phone as she looked at her digital clock that read '2:59am'.

"Ino...I had a dream." Sakura mumbled softly. There was a soft sigh at the other line, and then an, "Uh-hmm. You know, I had a dream about me sleeping _without_ getting disturbed by a pink haired woman who calls at 3_am_!"

Sakura sighed seeing how this was unfair, but this couldn't wait…right? 'No! It can wait…it's just a dream. It's not like he's ever coming back.' She thought nodding. "Ah, fine. I guess it can wait and tomorrow is a better time anyway, so I can tell all of you." Sakura apologized and then hung up the phone.

"_She had a heart attack." A raven haired boy explained to a pink-haired girl._

…_and all was silent…_

"_Why…?" she finally managed to croak out._

"_Because I didn't come home that afternoon."_

"_Sasuke-kun…you were with me that afternoon…"_

"_I have to move with my dad and brother in America."_

"…_but…I'm sor-"_

_And he walked off._

Sakura sighed. '…but I want him to come back.'

* * *

Beep….Beep….Bee-

"Wha-" _THUMP!_

A groan could be heard that morning, not from underneath the blankets where any normal person was supposed to wake up on, but on the not-so-bed-kind-of-comfy floor.

"Sakura, time for breakfast!" her mother called from downstairs. Muttering (some curse words for her unluckiness) under her breath, she made her way to her wardrobe and pulled out her school uniform;

A white blouse with a side pocket that had the 'Konoha (leaf)' logo printed on top.

A black and white chequered skirt.

And, black stockings.

It was…the usual. Sakura didn't think it was that bad. Actually, it was quite surprising when she had visited the open day when she was in Year 6 about to go to Year 7. The senior girls had their skirts up so high that it reached their tooshie where you could actually see the undies.

Sakura wasn't _that_ depraved so the skirt barely passed her knees. Complimenting the look was a Konoha messenger bag that practically everyone wore instead of the normal 2 straps.

"I'm off mum!" Sakura farewelled, sticking the prepared toast that was waiting on the table, into her mouth and ran straight for the door only turning back once to give her mum a salute.

On the way, she lazily held the toast up and narrowed her eyes at it. "I'm going to eat you, you evil toast. You've gotten away from my mouth a lot of times but not _this _time." She chuckled with malignance in her eyes. Now anyone who'd been watching across the street the whole time would have thought that our beloved pink haired girl had turned crazy talking to a piece of toast. But in Sakura's eyes…

_The toast was wearing an Uchiha trademark smirk and challenged her "Bring it on, weakling."_

"Hohoho…I've been waiting for this moment…" she licked her lips hungrily about to shove it all inside her mouth, but right then, karma had struck again. Cruch crush crush by Paramore could be heard repeating again and again. Groaning she steadied the toast with one hand and looked left and right before crossing the road.

Walking ever so slowly, she focused on her phone which she had successfully gotten out of the bag but was now having obvious trouble flipping it open. "Gah! Damn…phone!" she mumbled annoyed. She needed to eat that damn toast!

Unconsciously stopping in the middle of the road, she placed it on the floor and put one foot down ready to flip it open when she heard a car beeping insanely loud.

And Louder.

She froze and all she could do was watch until the chauffer rolled down his window and ordered "Get out of the way, miss!" Hearing those words brought her back to reality and she jumped and ran accidentally throwing her toast in front of the windshield.

The limo halted to a stop (running over the phone) and the color drained from Sakura's face as she stared at her toast scrape butter on the tinted glass. Realizing what happened, her mouth and eye started to twitch in irritation.

Throwing toast at a _limousine_ who ran over her phone…was not what she had expected to happen this morning.

Sure she admitted that she expected the toast to escape her hungry wrath once again, but _this_?

Way too much.

So she did anything a normal person would do, run.

* * *

Reaching the school gates with messy hair and heavy breaths, she leaned on the wall and sighed. "Fore-head? Is that you?" Ino, who was crossing the street, called out. Sakura nodded and stood up straight stretching her muscles. "Damn. I thought I'd beat you to here so I could make fun of you for being slow but luck is really on your side, isn't it?" Ino joked smiling.

Sakura looked at her with a serious face. _Oh, you have no idea…_

They were both silent for a while and Ino sweat dropped at her best friend's seriousness, hoping a cough could break the awkward tension. "So what were you gonna tell me and the others at _3am_?" she asked slightly rising her voice on the time.

Sakura snapped back to reality and nodded. "Oh, yeah! We need a group meeting. It might not be that serious but I'm really troubled about it."

"Well, right now's a great idea!" a happy voice boomed behind her. No, sadly not our blonde Mr. Sunshine, but a girl with 2 buns and a short petite girl with pearly eyes. "Yes. I agree with Tenten, Sakura-chan. Now is a perfect time!" Hinata told Sakura with her usual soft voice.

The emerald-eyed girl nodded and sighed miserably. "I dreamt about what happened 3 years ago again. It just scares me how it's finally coming back all of a sudden. Especially now." She explained looking at the ground.

Tenten and Ino wore understanding faces patting her back. "Don't you worry. If he _had_ come back, it would be the talk of the town, wouldn't it?" Ino suggested wanting to cheer her up. "And besides, it wasn't your fault, ok? Ino's right. Him coming back would have already spread throughout Konoha, if not Japan." Tenten joined in.

Sakura nodded but turned to Hinata as the said girl just frowned and played with her messenger bag strap. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"He…_is_ back." Hinata mumbled with a cheerless face.

-

-

-

"Neji-san said so." And it was right then, that Sakura felt her heart shatter to pieces once again.

* * *

**Gwyn: i _know. _it was so short n boring dat it got ya yawning. but i'll try making the next chapters a little funnier if i can n a bit more longer if my fingers let me.**

**I was just trying to point out one thing in this chapter (it'll probably annoy u again but meh, i luv annoying ppl): _HE IS BACK_**

**_Read it. And don't hesitate to click that little button on the bottom. kay? _**

**And one more thing, this really isn't a ShikaIno TenNeji. I'll pair them up in some chapters but this is mainly a SasuSaku. NaruHina's the next main couple bcuz, let's just say Sakura isn't going to K.A.B.H by herself.**


	2. Boys in the Mirror

**

* * *

**

Gwyn: Here's apresent 4 everyone who's reading dis. n seriously, Keplo, u r a _lifesaver _4 reviewing every story! Enjoy bcuz i surely enjoyed writing dis 4 u guys!

**Naruto: Sasuke and I haven't appeared at _all_. it's not fair. i mean, we _are_ the 2 other main characters!**

**Gwyn: do da disclaimer 4 me n u _will_ get sum screen time...next chapter!**

**Sasuke: Hn (you suck u know that?)**

**Naruto: Sasuke's right!**

**Sasuke: Hn (I _always_ am)**

**Gwyn: *rolls eyes* Going once...going twice...**

**Naruto: Okay! _okay! _i'll do it! **

**Gwyn: Gud. **

**Naruto: Gwyn does not own Naruto!**

**Gwyn: wow. da most peaceful disclaimer i've had from u.**

**Naruto: bcuz she's not as clever as Masashi Kishimoto himself.**

**Gwyn: ...4get screen time, _YOUR DEAD!_**

**-**

**-**

**Boys in the mirror (more like _Hotties) _**

-

Sakura couldn't move. It was like the whole world turned pitch black and she was in her 13-year old body again.

"_Sasuke-kun, your going to America right now aren't you?!"_

…

"_Don't follow me Sakura. Don't."_

It hurt…to hear his voice once again. And it hurt even more, that she couldn't see his face right then. He wouldn't turn around. Would he even turn around for her, now? Sakura couldn't see it happening.

_But I love you! _

"_But i-"_

"_Arigatou, Sakura."_

And if possible, it turned into an even more pitch black than before. Her body tensed and her heart raced. She couldn't say it. He didn't let her say it. But now, she had a chance right?

_A heart-broken 13-year old cried on the bench near the gates that following morning. _

"_Sakura…!" Ino whispered shocked running to the crying girl._

"_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." She mumbled repeatedly with widened eyes. _

_She looked awful. So fragile. So vulnerable. _

And after that incident, Ino had always stuck to her like glue. Tenten and Hinata too, had tried to comfort the girl with all their might. 3 years was a long time, but she had finally mended her heart. Why now? What was she expected to do now?

"_It's my fault. It's my fault!"_

"_It's not your-"_

"_Yes it is! It is…it is…"_

It was her fault. There was no song for that. No word to describe how guilty she felt. No word to describe the pain. But there was one word that she knew needed to be said.

"_How do I say sorry? It's too late."_

"_Nothings too late." _

"_Sorry is."_

How…

"_If he comes back…"_

"_He's not going to."_

"_Sakura…don't say that…"_

…was she…

"_He won't."_

"_But if he did?"_

"_Then I would do __**anything **__to be forgiven by him."_

…do that?

"_Then you've made a promise."_

* * *

Sakura snapped back to reality as she found herself in the sick bay. "What…happened?" she whispered. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all there smiling at her.

"You fainted, fore-head." Surely, you knew who said that, right?

"You gave us quite a scare there, Sakura." chuckled Tenten, crossing her arms.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura. I think it was my fault you collapsed." Hinata murmured dejectedly. The raven haired girl was looking down biting her lip.

"No. Thank you, Hinata."

At this, the pearly-eyed girl looked up with widened eyes.

"If I had heard that from someone else, I don't think I'd be in sick bay right now. I'm glad it was you who told me. Because hearing 'Did you hear? Uchiha's back! And he's _hotter than ever!_', wouldn't help me at all." Sakura replied grinning, mimicking fan girl squeals in a joking manner.

Hinata giggled and nodded. "Okay…" she mumbled shyly.

"Forehead…you don't have to do anything." Ino told her in a strained voice. Sakura stared at her, knowing what Ino was trying to tell her. Tenten and Hinata looked down sadly as well.

"Yeah…Sakura, you don't have to do anything." Tenten and Hinata followed looking at her intently.

All Sakura did was look down. _But, she made a promise_, _right?_

"If hearing that he's come back hurt you this much. What would happen if you _see_ him, and worse, talk?" Ino asked furrowing her eyebrows. "It's like a sickness for you, Sakura."

_A sickness. No…to him, __**she**__ was the sickness. He was no sickness at all…_

"If you say it like that, I also know that he holds the _cure_. I need to tell him. I need to be forgiven and only _he _can do that. You know that guys…" Sakura told them looking each one in the eye.

Hinata nodded. "I…have an idea." The 3 looked at her closely never looking away. "You already know that me and my father are finally family now, right? We've been close ever since…and he can help you…get in K.A.B.H. Where Sasuke-kun goes." Hinata told her with a smile.

"So…by going to the same school as Sasuke…I can finally try saying sorry!" Sakura exclaimed getting the idea. Hinata nodded and Ino and Tenten sweat dropped. _She did know what K.A.B.H stood for…right?_

But all Sakura did was celebrate and embrace Hinata with a happy smile.

_Guess not, _they all thought. So, Ino tried to tell her. "Sakura…K.A.B.H isn't a school for…"

"Meh. It's no _big deal_, Ino. Co-ed school…what's the problem? All I have to do is say 'sorry', be forgiven, and I come back here, finally free of this thing you guys call _'sickness'._" Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows.

'_So she really doesn't know.'_ They thought twitching.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…K.A.B.H actually stands for Konoha **All Boys** High." Hinata explained.

_THUMP_

"S-Sakura…?"

"Oh no, here we go again…" muttered 2 other voices.

* * *

"So where are you going again?" Sakura's mother asked confused, placing her hands on her hip (Haruno trademark…well for her mother at least). Sakura laughed nervously if not unconvincingly. Seriously, she _had_ to get her act on! She was like an open book, right now!

"W-well…hehehe, umm…you see, Hinata has this holiday house. So all four of us are going to be staying…there." Sakura answered her, hiding her hands that were shaking.

Her mother eyed her for a second…and so, to make matters _less_ worse, Sakura had to add, "And we'll bring you a souvenir! Yup! That's right…!"

Her mother's beady eyes turned into happy and delighted ones as she hugged her daughter. Or more like, tackled since Sakura's face was already turning purple/blue. "O-kay, then! You have my permission!" Sakura sweat dropped at this. _What a loving mother I have…_she thought sarcastically.

"Wait…" or _not._

"What about your studies? There are about 10 more _weeks_ til the holidays for you, guys." Her mother narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well, you see…us four got a scholarship…from the school! I didn't want to boast about it…but, I guess I needed to tell you sooner or later. The school near there is a private school and Hinata's father offered his holiday house for us to stay in. Great, right?" Sakura lied faking a grin. Wow, lying wasn't so bad after all. She could get use to this.

"_AWWWW_! I'm so happy for my _wittle munch-kin_!" Her mother joked as she pinched Sakura's cheeks. In her mother's eyes, Sakura had turned 5…again.

"Er…_yes_. Um…I'm going to go now…love you mom." Sakura farewelled running away leaving a track of dust behind her.

Her mother sighed, hands on hips again.

"I hope you're doing the right thing, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura could get use to _lying _but getting pinched on the cheeks by her mother?! She could _never_ get used to that!

"Sakura?!" A voice next to her called. She looked side-ways and almost tripped as she saw Tenten's head pop out of the window and stare at her with widened eyes. (Basically, Sakura was running right next to Tenten's car)

'_If only she was this fast for P.E! My team would've won darn it.' _Tenten cursed evilly.

"H-hey! I wanna ride too, you know! Let me in!" Sakura pleaded. Tenten couldn't register anything she said because she was too busy drooling for the championship cup.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and grumbled. _'Tenten is soo easy to read.'_

"Fine…I'll just run. I can't feel my legs anymore anyway." Sakura sweat dropped as she kept on running.

And she literally couldn't.

Jus like her heart refused to stop beating.

For a certain Uchiha.

* * *

"So you're asking me to transfer you and Sakura…into K.A.B.H where Neji goes?" Hinata's father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes father." Hinata replied simply. She had made up her mind that she was going with Sakura as well.

"I do not want to know _why_, Hinata. But…what will you get out of all this?"

Hinata gulped.

"A cure…for the heart."

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Hyuuga mansion glaring at Tenten who parked right next to her. "Sakura, that was _awesome!_" she shrieked amazed. "We seriously need you on our-"

"Tenten." An angry voice interrupted the 2 buns girl.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I literally can't feel my legs."

"Wha-"

_THUMP._

"Oh, boy."

* * *

"Since everyone's here, I think it's best if I tell you what's going to happen. And how we're going to do this." Hinata told them with a surprisingly confident tone.

The 3 girl's nodded making themselves comfortable on the sofa. I mean, it _was_ a Hyuuga sofa. One of the best couches that existed in the whole world!

"My dad's ordered look-a-like smart ass robots to cover for us at the school we're supposed to be going to."

"So wait…the lie I told my mum's actually going to be _true_? Talk about luck." Sakura chuckled scratching the back of her head.

"But my dad's sent letters to all your parents as if we're all living in one dorm You know, the phone number to contact us and all. Ino and Tenten, you're going to be staying at the holiday house covering up for us while getting some scoop." Hinata ordered them.

"And what about you and me, Hinata?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm going with you, Sakura-chan. I'm not gonna leave you by yourself in a place full of hormonal boys."

Sakura grinned at this. "Or is it because a certain _someone_ is there, hmmm?" she taunted.

Hinata blushed crimson red at Sakura's tease. "No! I'm not going there, because of Naruto, no _way_."

'_She so is.' _They all thought, sweat dropping at the tomato-faced girl.

"We didn't say _Naruto _yet, Hinata." Ino giggled.

"Err…umm…I didn't mean Naruto, either! Anyway…back on topic! Tenten is to stay with Ino and me and Sakura will come visit every weekend so we could spend some time talking about what we need to do. Since K.A.B.H _is_ a dormitory school, we're only allowed to go out on weekends. If something's up, we'll call you guys, kay?"

The 2 girls nodded while Sakura started feeling nervous after hearing _dormitory_. "Hinata…when you say _dormitory_…we're going to be in a room together, right?!" Sakura begged. If she was going to share a room with a _boy_, there was absolutely no _way_ she could hide her gender!

Looking at Hinata's face, her hope dropped even more. "My father…can't decide _that_. He can only _enrol_ us with fake birth cards and all." She told the tense speechless girl.

"_Then I would do __**anything**__ to be forgiven by him."_

But that's right…a promise was a promise. _Is _a promise. Will always _be_ a promise.

Unknowingly, just the way her heart felt.

_Because she had unconsciously made her heart a promise for him._

"Then how about, showing those boys what we're made of, huh?"

* * *

"_KYAAAAAA!"_ a loud blonde mouth squealed as her eyes loomed over their new holiday house. Tenten rolled her perfect, hazelnut shaped eyes and sighed merrily. The holiday house really _was_ beautiful. Amazing, astonishing, marvellous, incredible-

"Tenten, stop with the thesaurus thinking!" Sakura snapped. And all Tenten could do was gawk at her.

'_How did she read my mind?!' _Tenten thought startled.

"I don't know either. Just got a feeling. Aura. Something like that." Sakura answered uncaring dropping onto the couch.

'_Okay…very weird.'_

"I know right?" Sakura agreed with an amazed look.

Tenten decided to give up and look around the holiday house. Starting with the fire extinguisher since she _was_ going to be living with Ino for who knows how long.

Hinata sat with Sakura on the couch giving her a map of their new school. (amazing how they can ignore the bouncing Ino around them, right?)

"This is just a map we need to hang on to. Simple as that. The not so simple things are…"

Sakura waited for the Hinata to finish the sentence when the door flung open to reveal a…man with a deliriously chef-kind-of moustache looking like a Christmas tree with all his different colored fluro clothes.

"My eyes are starting to burn…" Sakura whispered seriously to Hinata and she too nodded without a giggle. The man just screamed out: _SHINE!_

"This is…Luigi **(A/N: He's also the taxi driver in The New Chapters Of My Life. Lol)**, a famous fashion designer that's going to help us with our disguise." Hinata explained as Sakura grimaced.

"Well then…what are we waiting for?" she forced out through gritted teeth.

_Let the torture begin._

* * *

**(A/N: I was seriously, listening to the Ugly Betty song opening while writing this part. It was totally **_**fun**_**!)**

Sakura's hair (which I had forgotten to mention was already short, passing barely above her shoulders) was cut into a more layered and shaggy (with a side fringe!) cut making her really like a boy. With Hinata (Her hair's short, not long.) they made it shaggy as well but with a layered, front fringe.

All Tenten and Ino could think of was; _BISHOUNENS!_

"Aw, damn it. I wish I could go with you guys. All Boys High School practically screams out _HOTNESS_!" Ino sulked pouting her lips. Sakura sweat dropped at her squealing friend. "That's exactly why you _can't_ go Ino. They're gonna think you're…_gay_. You know what I mean, pig. And would you really cut your hair for that?" she asked her.

Ino stuck out her tongue and smoothed her hair out, _"My Precious." _She hissed at them.

'_O-kay…' _they all thought twitching at their creepy friend.

"I am _not_ creepy!" she screeched.

'_Then loud.' _They thought grabbing ear plugs from no where and plugged it into their ears.

"And I am _not_ loud either!" earplugs were no use. They could still hear her insanely loud bickering.

Luigi, who seemed to have no effect on the loudness whatsoever, coughed and held up a sign so everybody could see it;

**CLOTHING TIME**

Luigi's assistants dragged in a wardrobe that seemed to go on endlessly with dozens of racks and hangers. Ino stopped and her eyes widened like tennis balls. "_Tell_ me you have Gucci in there!"

* * *

After the whole makeover, Sakura and Hinata really did look like Bishounens **(A/N: Dat **_**does**_** mean beautiful boys, right? Plus, I am really sorry for the next part but…I'm not that gud at describing looks, kay?)**

Sakura's makeover:

Underneath a tight bandage on her boobs and over it a black long sleeve.

Over _that_ she wore a big white loose T-shirt. And over _that_ a loose, dark blue, no sleeve hoodie that stopped at the hips.

She was wearing ¾ cargo pants and black and white converse with a black cap to add to the whole _boy_ look.

Hinata's makeover:

Underneath a tight bandage on her boobs and a loose striped (red black blue) white collared t-shirt that reached a little below the waist.

Dark blue baggy pants went straight down until it reached her black sneakers.

"And the last thing you need to do is perfect how they walk and talk." Luigi **(A/N: I know, French accent ain't here, but just imagine it, kay?) **finished. Then clapping his hands, his assistants brought over a _big,_ and when I say big I mean _big_, mirror so they could their transformation.

-

-

"T-there are…." Hinata started,

"…boys in the mirror." Sakura finished.

Because there really was…2 hotties staring right back at them.

-

-

And right then, she suddenly felt…one step closer to Sasuke.

* * *

**Gwyn: Well, there ya hav it! a much more longer n enjoyable chapter dan da 1st! I hope i'd _always_ be on a roll lyk dis. bcuz, it brings a smile 2 my face evn though bad things hav just happened. lyk my husband (tenten: she means her ipod) has just gone missing leaving me alone in dis wretched world full of loudness n one of my close friends hav just suddenly turned...how do u say it? '_be-yotch-ee'._**

**To break it out 2 all of ya, its _still_ too short for my liking....BLAH!**

**_CLICK THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OR I SWEAR I'LL GO MISSING AGAIN!_**


	3. What's wrong with PINK!

**

* * *

**

Gwyn: Hey...guys :( Sadly, i didn't enjoy writing this chapter much bcuz tomorrow is school n i havent done n e of my homework watsoever. Plus, da loss of my ipod's gotten 2 me worse dan i thought. I miss my ipod. -sobs- so...i just wanna dedicate dis chappies 2 all da ppl who've lost their ipod bcuz, i just _wanna. _Still, i ask u 2 enjoy dis chapter since it myt take me ages 2 write da next one. i hate SUNDAYS. its official.

**Discalimer: Gwyn does not own Naruto or else all of dem wud hav ipods. **

-

**What's wrong with PINK?! **

**-**

I_ love you, Sasuke-kun!_

Maybe she was naïve then…but she sure didn't know about now.

She just…_couldn't say it then. _That she had an enormous crush on a certain raven-haired boy. And maybe, she still couldn't say it now.

Did she still love him? Sakura didn't want to think about it. She was _not_ here to fall in _love_ with the Uchiha. She was here to be forgiven. So the best thing to do right now was…

_**How do you do?**_

_Hmm…too much of a gentle man. Next thing you know, I'm bowing._

_**Yo?**_

_Not a pro rapper here, IM._

_**Hey, Sasuke!**_

_He'd only ignore me. __**I'd**__ ignore me. Or at least I'd say 'I don't know you' first._

_**What's up dude?**_

_And I am __**not**__ Naruto, for sure._

_**I'm not Sakura!**_

_Well,__** that**__ would totally blow my cover._

_**Hehe. I know, I was only joking with that one.**_

_Well, anymore?!_

_**Do you know a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno? I'm dating her.**_

_He wouldn't care._

_**-sigh- You gotta have more faith here, girl!**_

_More faith my ass._

_**Hey, if you don't have faith, you won't be able to step in that school right now.**_

_Huh?_

She snapped back from her 'what-should-I-say' thoughts and into reality where the chauffer opened her limousine door. "Er…thankyou."

"You're welcome sir."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, I'm not a-oof!" Hinata elbowed her ribs with a meaningful look. Getting it Sakura clicked her fingers and nodded at the man. "Why, _yes_. A sir, I _am_." She said in the manliest tone she could muster.

Hinata giggled but was shut up by Sakura who clamped her mouth with both hands when all the boys entering the school stared at them with a weird look. You couldn't blame them, really…

"_Ahehehe_…he gets that from his super cute sister who giggles 24/7. If you stop staring, we'll show you a picture later in the day!" Sakura giggled nervously while Hinata glared at the pink-haired girl quite fiercely.

Sakura could sense the dark killer aura next to her and sweat dropped at Hinata who was gritting her teeth. _'Why do I have a feeling that my grave has just been dug?'_

But thankfully, they all turned around and resumed their talk about who knows what. "Haruno, _Sakura_…I'm going to kill you tonight." Hinata threatened not knowing she had just said the name too loudly.

"Haruno, Sakura?" a deep, familiar voice asked.

"_So your name's Haruno, Sakura?"_

"_Yep. It means Spring of the Cherry Blossoms. Or something like that anyway."_

"_Hn."_

They both turned around and Sasuke Uchiha stood behind them along with a blonde boy that matched up to his handsomeness.

"_Well I'm Naruto!"_

"_Also known as the blonde knucklehead of Konoha."_

"_Hey! Am not teme!"_

"W-W-W-W-What?! I'm not S-S-S-Sakura!" Sakura stuttered like crazy trying to keep her blush in.

"Not _you. _I thought your friend there just said Haruno, Sakura." He answered clearly irritated having to repeat himself.

Sakura clicked her hands. "_OH_. You mean, Haruno Sakura? Erm…yeah that's…what my friend…" she trailed off looking back for help. "Hideki." Hinata whispered. "…HIDEKI! That's right…that's what my friend Hideki said." Sakura laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow. "I know, no Haruno Sakura." And with that, he walked off coolly and unknown to him, Sakura's heart just crashed into even more ruins…if that was even possible.

"_Hey Sasuke! Look at this!" a 7 year old Sakura called to her raven-haired best friend over to a tree._

"_What is it Sakura?" he asked anxiously looking up to where she was pointing._

"_It's me!" she laughed._

_Sasuke just stared. And waited. And waited til' she had stopped laughing and looked at him for any signs of laughter._

"_You don't get it?" she asked sadly._

"_Explain it to me and I will." _

"_This tree is called Sakura. Mother says it's seen a lot of times here in Japan. You can remember me by this!" she told him grinning._

"_I don't need a tree to remember you." He told her frowning._

"_I know that, silly! It's just that if you __**do**__ forget, then you've officially become an idiot!" Sakura declared crossing her arms with a smug look on her face._

"_Then I promise I'll never forget. There. I'm not an idiot now, am I?" _

Hinata looked at her best friend sadly and sighed. _'Poor Sakura…'_

"Hey…you guys sure look familiar…" Naruto's voice interrupted snapping them back to reality. Sakura just looked at him with an old, friendly smile. "..Yeah, you look like some of my friends I know back at Konoha Public." Naruto concluded grinning.

"Yeah…we err…know them. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, right?" Sakura asked him biting her lower lip. Surely, Naruto would remember! If he didn't…Sakura might collapse crying then and there.

"_YEAH!"_ he exclaimed with amazed cerulean eyes wearing his trademark grin. "Just…just ignore the teme…he's _always_ had a stick up his ass ever since child birth. As long as you don't push him to the limits, you'll see that he's a good guy." Naruto assured them.

The smiling pink-haired girl just rolled her emerald eyes carelessly and scoffed. "If I remember correctly, he used to say that _every_ boy had a stick up their ass. He knew _way_ too much, even when he was just 5 ne, Naruto?"

And all was silent as Naruto gawked at her.

…he watched her with his narrowed eyes,

And right then, he gasped.

…as he realized who _he, _no, _**she **_really was.

Naruto stepped closer and reached his hand out, "Sakura…is that-"

_THUMP_

Sakura looked down at the unconscious Naruto on the floor then up at the thick, bulky encyclopedia Hinata (sheepishly smiling) held in her hands. Sakura raised her eyebrows smirking.

"Uh…" Hinata mumbled nervously scratching her head "I swear I do _not_ know where I got that from." Sakura laughed and shook her head, "And_ I_, don't want to know."

* * *

"So we have…_two_ new students transferring to K.A.B.H. Well, in this class (Naruto is unconscious in sick bay while Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji wait for him to get up) right now anyway." A silver haired man drawled never taking his eyes off his Icha Icha Paradise book. "I just simply request that…you guys welcome them and make them feel at home."

The boys snickered and sneered at this. "Oh, we sure _will_." Kiba sniggered along with the rest of the boys.

Everyone in the class knew what the arrival of new students meant. Even Kakashi, who merely sighed pitying the 2 new students had secretly watched their _welcoming_.

"Very well, then. You two, come in now!" Kakashi called.

**Meanwhile outside**

"So my name's Sakichi Harumi, while your name is Hindeki Hugh?" Sakura asked curiously. _'My name still sounds like a girl' _she thought sweat dropping.

Hinata nodded smoothing out her boyish hair. "That's right."

"Well, _I_ certainly hate those names…" muttered Sakura crossing her arms. _'Why couldn't it be more dramatic just like…Mel Gibson? Or Hugh Grant?' _Sakura thought as she sulked.

"Sakura, those are actors' names." Hinata sweat dropped. _'And why everybody gets a chance to read thoughts here, I will never know.'_

"Well…we _are_ in disguise. So basically we _are_ acting." Sakura reasoned pouting her lips. "Hey, you two can come in now!" Kakashi sensei called from inside the classroom.

Both girls turned pale at this and coincidentally gulped.

"You first." Sakura quickly told her.

"No, _you_." Hinata replied back, twitching.

"I said it first."

"So then you _should_ be first."

Sakura groaned and twisted the door knob. "_Whatever_." She breathed out closing her eyes.

Once they entered, all was quiet.

But sadly, the silence never lasted…

"_WHOA, LOOK! BISHOUNENS!"_

"_THEY WOULD LOOK __**SO HOT**__ IN DRESSES, I SWEAR! ...WELL, IF YOU ADD BOOBS TO THEIR CHEST THAT IS."_

"_AND LOOK, ONE'S GOT __**PINK**__ HAIR! WONDER HOW MUCH __**HAIR DYE**__HE USES…!"_

At that, Sakura's eyes suddenly turned darker and Hinata slapped her fore-head. "Here we go again." She murmured.

"_Hey Saku-chan-"_

"_Naruto, I'm busy reading. Tell me later."_

"_It's just one question!"_

"_No Naru-"_

"_Why does your eyes turn dark whenever you get pissed?"_

"_-sigh- don't say 'pissed' Naruto. Angry will do. Well…that's not actually me."_

"_What?"_

"_That's Inner me."_

"_What_ did you just say about my pink hair?!" she growled clenching her knuckles turning it white. "For your, freaking chicken's _information, _this is _natural_!" she screeched very similarly to Ino. Hey, maybe that's who she got it from. No surprise there (Ino: HEY!).

"And sure, pink is _weird_. But it sure is better than yours and yours and ugh, _YOURS_." She shrieked pointing at each one. "Do all of you guys have a problem with _pink_?!" she screamed slamming her hands on one of the desks.

"Well…_yeah_, it's girly." One of them squeaked out as others nodded. Sakura narrowed her eyes at them all. "Whom, here has a little sister, huh?!" she demanding.

A few hands rose up. "Does she play with _barbie_? Does she like_ fairies_? _Pink _tiaras? _Pink_ magic wands?! And for god's sake, does she like blue, purple-_pink _ponies?!" Sakura asked loudly.

All of them nodded. "So let's act this _out _people! _You_ stand up!" she ordered Kiba. He stood up then sweat dropped. _'Why the heck did I just do that?'_ Hehe, cause I said so. Or typed so. _Whatever._

Sakura went closer to him and fluttered her eye lashes like an innocent, little sister. "Big brother, could I dye my hair _pink_?" she asked pleadingly. Kiba twitched about to have a nose bleed. Unknowingly to Sakura, her chest was touching his, already!

"Er…no." he muttered blushing.

Sakura suddenly had tears in her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. "But…_why_?" she sniffed. Kiba stepped back scared. "W-what do you mean _why_? Stop crying already!" He (tried to) commanded terrified.

"No! You _said _pink was the _best_ color in the whole wide world!" Sakura screamed stamping her foot. And the whole class turned to Kiba with widened eyes.

"_Dude!" _

"_Pink?"_

Kiba paled at everyone's questions and shook his head. "No! He's lying!"

(Inner) Sakura gasped and scoffed offended. "And now you call your little sister a _he_?" she hissed raising eyebrows.

The boys shook their heads at Kiba. "How shameful…" they all murmured. "G-G-Guys! This is an act, remember?!" he reminded them, exasperated.

"Still Kiba…you called your little sister a he and told her pink wasn't the best color." Chouji told him. "But he's _not_ my little sister!" he sputtered.

Sakura 'tsk'ed and turned around. "From now on, I disown you from being my big brother for…_he_ is now my big brother!" she declared pointing at a redhead in the corner of the room. "You can't _disown_ me!" Kiba complained. Sakura crossed her arms. "Just did. _Unless_…" she trailed off looking up at the ceiling.

"Unless?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"…Unless you admit that everyone should die their hair pink because that's the best color in the entire universe!" Sakura finished looking expectant.

"Everyone should dye their hair pink because it's the best color among the entire universe! THERE!" Kiba surrendered.

Sakura smirked and laughed. "Hoo-kay! I _win_. One of you just admitted that pink is the best. _THANKS!"_ she joked and went back to the front of the classroom. "My name is…Harumi, Sakichi. But…you can call me Skitch, Sketch, Saki or chi! I prefer Saki though." She greeted in a confident voice.

Hinata smiled at them and waved a pale hand. "Hideki Hugh. Nice to meet you." She shyly said making the guy's think; _'what polar opposites'._

The bell rang and everyone had run right past Sakura and Hinata leaving a trail of dust (just like in chapter 1). "What's the rush, sensei?" they asked the mysterious man, confused. "Uhmmm…because I'm teaching _social_ studies next."

"Uh…then aren't you supposed to be there now, too?"

"Shhh! This is a good part."

Both boys (girls) sweat dropped and gave up walking away.

* * *

**In the Sick Bay**

"_Damn_! Teme, go easy on me, _please_." Pleaded Naruto.

"Hn. Hell no."

Naruto gasped and panted.

"No _fair._ You went even _harder_!"

"You got a problem with that? You really wanna stop _now_?" Sasuke challenged him smirking.

"Ughhh….NO! Keep going, then! Do it your hardest!"

Now…does this sound wrong or what? Be glad it's not what it seems.

Shikamaru and Neji sweat dropped at the 2 people facing each other doing _arm wrestling_.

-

-

-

"They've been at it for ages…you think we should tell them that Social Studies is on now?"

"Too troublesome. Let them and we'll just go."

* * *

**Gwyn: i know...this one was slightly boring than the 2nd chapter. I'm just not in da _mood,_ kay? so then it's decided...i want one for christmas! =(**

**I BEG OF U. CLICK DAT REVIEW BUTTON 2 MAKE ME _HAPPY._**

**_arigatou!_**


	4. Karma Stikes Again

**Gwyn: Hiiya! –not in da ninja way- **

**I feel **_**guilty**_**. –twiddles thumbs and looks at the ground- I know I've used the same excuse again and **_**again**_** but **_**a lot of things happened**_** and are **_**still **_**happening in my 'oh-so-**_**amusing**_**(don't make me barf)' life.** **But I guess thanks to it, I'm getting all these crazy ideas for my other fanfics and this one too, by the way. **_**Yupz. **_**Me likey likey crazy XD**

**Back to my apologies –avoids reader's evil glare-, I know I haven't been fair taking so **_**freaking long **_**to update but come **_**on**_**, I'm still a normal-loving-anime-teen. And as one, I'm addicted to watching uber cute but still hot-packed-action animes' like Shakugan No Shana or InuYasha. Yesh, it's my first time to watch that (InuYasha) and I do **_**not **_**regret it. **

**Okays, before the story starts, I'm continuing Listen To My Lyrics again! Yipee! Okay, I admit I haven't been writing about that for a while -coughunderestimationcough but eversince my ipod poofed outta my life…I just sorta became depressed with music for a while. And seeing how I even made playlists called the 'Teardrop Kunoichi's' and 'The Revolutions', it made it worse. **

**BUT I HAVE A NEW IPOD. YESH! **

**And so my spirit's **_**back, baby!**_** And I'll make this chapter long and enjoyable. Well, I'll **_**try **_**to. **

* * *

x

**x**

x

**-**_**Social **_**Studies-**

x

**x**

x

All was silent in Konoha All Boys High. As expected of a prestigious highschool, the sakura trees that surrounded the school swayed to the soft breeze as the bluejays…did what bluejays did…and the calm aura hugged the whole boarding school. Well, that was until-

_BAM!_

"Social studies is _not_ my favorite subject…it's not even _fun._ How can these guys even _like_ it?!" Sakura spat disgusted as she pasted her sour face. **(A/N: apologies 2 every1 who loves social studies. It's just dat Sakura n Hinata hate it, ok? =D glad I've made me peace wid ya.)**

Luckily for her, there was no one to witness the broken locker attack (that had suffered from her small delicate fist). Toast fell from the gap of the locker and all Sakura could do was glare at it. Ah yes, she knew she was going to see the 'evil-toast' soon enough but this time, it was not hers. The poor guy that owned the now-beat-up locker was probably having the same dilemma as well.

Hinata shrugged scrunching her nose too as she breathed out, "This _is_ a dormitory high school for rich kids. The principle probably has the strictest teachers and hardest subjects through out Konoha. So…maybe social studies is the easiest and best out of all."

"So you're saying that a subject that includes various fields involving past and current human behavior _and_ interactions such as sociology, history, political science, economics, religion, geography and anthropology, is the _easiest_ subject here?!" Sakura yelled twitching angrily.

"…may-be."

Sakura 'hmpf'ed and crossed her arms as she sighed wondering what Ino and Tenten were up to. They were probably doing something _fun, _like uno or monopoly.

**You call that **_**fun**_**?**

_Erm…maybe that's what me and Hinata would do. _

**That's right. Ino's probably having fun right now, though.**

_Huh?-Oh…_

The last time Sakura had talked to them was when Ino had wanted to go see the mall. Being the blonde's best friend for a couple of years seemed quite enough proof that she knew the blonde better than the back of her head. And seeing a single credit card was all Ino needed, to ruin the serene, cloudy picture.

'_Poor Tenten…'_

**Meanwhile with Ino and Tenten**

"Get me_ out _of here!" someone screamed in the wardrobe.

"Sorry, I can't _hear_ you, Ino." Tenten causally answered as she walked by with a magazine in her hands.

"But you just _did_!" shrieked that _someone_ who started banging the _metal_ wardrobe.

"No I didn't." Tenten said frowning innocently and relaxed as she flipped to the next page.

"_SEE?!"_

"Well there's no point in letting you out because all you're gonna do is grab the credit cards Hinata's father supplied for us and spend it. This is a good deed I'm doing, Ino. For _my_ good, _and_ yours." Tenten explained smiling proudly.

"Geez, credit cars are for _us_ to use! Not watch as we lie around the place drooling over it!" Ino argued outraged. Boy was Tenten glad that the blonde couldn't touch her right now. Her loudness was already hurting our beloved 2 bun's girl's ears, what more with physical contact?

"Only _you_ do that, Ino." Tenten sighed.

"…"

"I rest my case."

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

Sakura sighed as she concluded that Tenten was surely having a bad day. She was with _Ino _and a couple of credit cards that probably contained a million dollars, after all. Who _wouldn't_ have a bad day with that?!

Reaching the Social Studies room, she looked at Hinata with that expectant look to open the door. The pearly-eyed bishounen sighed dejectedly and reached her hand out, dreading a nasty smell or flying eggs. _Meh. _Practically anything. Oh, she had prepared herself. Yep-

_SLAP_.

But she sure wasn't ready for that.

Her hand had been slapped or rather shoved by a guy with long silky hair. _How dare he._

Hinata's smile frowned and Sakura stuck her tongue out. The guy turned around ever so slowly that the other 2 backed away a bit.

'_D-does he have two e-eyes on the back of his head or s- something?!'_

However, Neji stopped his glaring and fixed his eyes on Hinata. It was one of these days that Hinata wished she was invisible. Couldn't blame her, though. "Hey, you have our clan's eyes. And you look awfully just like my cousin." He told her narrowing his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened too, realizing it was Neji. _'Well duh?! I mean, he's the only one with long silky hair here…I think. And hope.' _Sakura slapped herself mentally at her thoughts and sweat dropped at the serious looking guy.

Hinata opened her mouth and closed them again, realizing (again) that nothing was coming out. And wasn't _going_ to come out.

"That's because their twins!" Sakura blurted out slapping herself mentally once again at her lack of lying skills. Hinata looked at her and then at the shocked boy with widened eyes. "Uh…erm, _actually,_ I am…her twin. It's just that…that…" she trailed off worriedly trying to come up with ideas.

"That?" Neji asked raising his eyebrows.

"It's just that she doesn't use the same surname! I mean, _he! _You see, me and Hideki here got lost when we were _really_ young. And so we've been living on the streets ever since. When we found Konoha, Hinata's father found us too and decided that it was best that we stay…here!" Sakura told him grinning nervously.

Neji nodded and muttered, "As long as uncle allows it, it's fine if you stay here." And with that, he started to walk away with a pineapple-haired guy following closely behind.

Right then, Sakura's thoughts finally clicked. On why she didn't see the Naru kid at all in period one…so they really _did_ still hang around with Naruto and Sasuke. And with that name said, it was a reflex to-

"Wait! Shikamaru!" Sakura called worriedly. The guy turned around with an anxious face. "How's Sasuke?" she asked simply acting all cool and uncaring as if the question was just something she chose to say because there was nothing else. But inside her eyes, you could tell she was concerned.

Shikamaru stared at _him_ for a second and then drawled in his normal, lazy voice, "He's…good."

Sakichi nodded relieved and took off before them unconsciously smiling. "That's good to hear." she murmured with Hinata following her. "Sakura…" Hinata accidentally mumbled with a small smile.

Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Did he just call Sakichi…Sakura? If it's her, we gotta tell Sasuke." Neji told the lazy guy. Shikamaru paused for a second…_ 'Unlike any of them, I actually know what happened.' _He thought as he shook his head. "No. It ain't her." He answered simply and took off following the 2. Neji continued to stare at his friend's back then frowned as he looked away.

'_It wasn't even her who did it 3 years ago either.'_

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

"And so since we have new students in our _favorite _class today, maybe someone else could explain what we actually do here." Kakashi (who had taken 1 hour to come) requested not taking his eyes off his precious book. Hinata wondered what he would actually be able to teach if his orange book was taken away from him. On the other hand, all Sakura could picture in _her _mind, was Kakashi giving them the silent childish treatment.

At that, Sakura _had _to giggle and look away before Kakashi either asked what the matter was, or just read her mind then and there. Turning her head away, she spotted a moving figure whom wore a puppet-drawing t-shirt. _'Scary…'_ -

Up went the grinning Kankuro to the front of the class and all the guys laughed at the confused 2 students (Hideki and Sakichi) who just raised their eyebrows. The two girls could swear that walking and grinning was certainly _not _something to laugh at. Or maybe here it was. Who knows?

"You probably had Social Studies in your school but it's basically to do with our 'human society', ne? Although we _still_ concentrate on that fact, ours is a bit…_different_." Kankuro explained slowly as he watched the sniggering guys.

"How so?" asked Sakura as she furrowed her eyebrows. _'Maybe…they have an even harder Social Studies here! Dang. Dang. Da-'_

"It's when we get to visit the girl's school." He finished smirking as the whole class started with another round of;

'_Yeeahh!'_

And…

'_HOT!'_

…comments.

Sakura frowned at this new information, and then growled fiercely. The whole class stopped as they watched the pink-haired girl with darker eyes this time.

"So…you mean to tell me that your using girls as _guinea pigs_ for your _social_ studies?!" she asked outraged. You couldn't blame her _that_ much. After all, she _was_ a girl.

The boys blinked except Shikamaru who was supposedly sleeping and Neji whom kinda understood the situation. _Kinda_. "Dude…you sound like a girl yourself." Kiba blurted out confused.

"That's because I- "

_THUMP._

Hinata had secretly pressed a pressure point (one of the things she was _very_ good at), on Sakura. And now she stared at the girl who had fallen. "He…has a split personality. You gotta knock him out once his eyes turn darker." Hideki explained _very_ softly that they had to strain their ears to hear every word.

"We'll keep that in mind."

**Meanwhile in the Sickbay**

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_SLAM!_

I don't know if it sounded wrong this time but this is _not_ a story with lemons.

Our beloved raven-haired teen brought back his fist and looked at the dent on the wall. Poor, poor wall…

"…Oh yes, yes, _yes. _Ramen do not fear for I also think Sasuke's gay too. No doubt about it. And wow does-Oh look! The stars are so _pretty._ Oh wait…that's not _stars_. Silly me, it's _bowls of ramen!_ Whoa, I've hit the _jackpot_…"

Sasuke twitched at the knocked out idiot, "Dobe, next time you should stop tapping your pen. I need to concentrate on my homework too, you know." He muttered irritated and went back to neatly writing his essay. It took quite a while for the dobe to conscious again but-

"That's _how _I concentrate, though! And you don't need to do your homework. You always end up doing it in 5 seconds, so why don't you do it at lunch!" Naruto told him sticking his tongue out. –it had also meant his childish side had returned once again.

"No thanks. I'll just take that as a compliment."

Naruto growled and sighed sadly as he rubbed his tummy. "I want some ramen, now." At this, the Uchiha sighed too but in an annoyed manner. "Geez, then get another girl to treat you ramen at Social Studies."

Naruto's eyes lit up and beamed clicking his fingers, "That's a great idea! But hey, you make it sound like I use them!" he added with a pout (add a grimace to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's thoughts: _not cute_).

Sasuke shrugged, "Basically _is_ like that, idiot. You use them to get your ramen."

"But they're the ones that offer! I can't turn ramen down like _that_."

"See. Exactly what I mean."

"EEHHH?! No matter _what _you say, I'm _not _using them!" Naruto argued. I mean, who could blame him? Ramen was his weak spot. Well, one of them anyway. And with that fact alone, his fangirls practically had a _huge _advantage.

"Whatever, dobe. Anyway, it's about time we start headin' to the gates. They're probably making their way there too." And with that, our beloved Uchiha shoved his textbooks inside his navy blue messenger bag and stalked off leaving Naruto (trying to find his orange messenger bag) behind.

"H-hey! You bastard, _wait_!"

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

Sakura's eyes scanned her excited class for a certain…_male_. Somehow, she felt relieved that he wasn't there to witness her big outburst back in the classroom. She knew for sure that the genius Shikamaru had found out her gender, already. Even if Sasuke didn't have a higher IQ than the pine-apple headed guy, he was still a genius and would have no doubt found it easy to claim that the one who ruined his life was here.

Hinata watched her worriedly and failed to hear the loudmouth boy whom burst through the school doors. Well, she failed until he practically _pounced_ on her.

"_Kyaaa!" _she screamed. He stopped tackling her for a minute and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Wow, for someone who attacked me because they thought I was raping Sakichi, you scream pretty much like a girl." He said standing up. Hinata blushed embarrassed at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_What happened to him?" Sasuke asked uncaringly like it wasn't a surprise to find Naruto unconscious._

_Sakura avoided his heartless gaze and instead kept her eyes glued on the unconscious guy lying on the bed. Hinata sighed knowing that this time, the emerald eyed girl was not going to speak._

"_He...I-"_

"_Quick. I don't have all day." He interrupted rudely. Hinata nodded nervously._

"_I…thought he was…" She looked around for any inspiration and just then, she squinted her eyes at a man whom was with a girl that looked quite uncomfortable. "…a rapist?" she asked herself concerned. Sadly, the raven-haired boy heard wrong and raised an eyebrow in slight shock. Oh, how wonderful this day was going to go. _

"_You thought Naruto was a rapist?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened and turned back to meet onyx ones. "Eh…eh-toh…I thought he was trying to rape Sakichi 'cause he just suddenly tried to hug her-I mean, him." She tried to cover up frantically._

_Sasuke's eyes went uncaring again and then shrugged letting it go._

"_Whatever."_

_Hinata stood awkwardly with Sakura and a couple of minutes passed before Sasuke looked at them, irritated. "You can go now."_

_Hinata turned around and grabbed hold of Sakura's stiff hand. "Err…hai. Gomen. Ja." She fare-welled awkwardly._

_Naruto, a rapist? _

_She could feel it digging a deep hole in her brain as she blushed more deep shades of red. Oh boy…_

_End of Flashback_

Thinking about it more and more literally turned her face into a tomato red. And with that-

_THUMP_

She fainted.

Naruto eyed her –or him- for a second, and panicked thinking he had done serious damage to the dude-ette. "ACK! I killed him! Shit! Shit! Shit! Man I'm too _young _to got o court!" Sakura and Sasuke sighed at the same time eyeing the fretting blonde. Meanwhile, Hinata was on the ground trying to block her ears from the loudness. Afterall, she _was _the closest to him.

"Naruto-kun…I'm okay." Hinata softly replied taking her chance once he had lessened the volume of his voice. Naruto stopped and looked down at the bishounen who only now had a faint blush on. _'Wow…' _Naruto thought stunned. For a guy, he sure was beautiful. Reminded him of a special someone he had left behind in Konoha Public Elementary school, too.

Sakura coughed regretfully not wanting to ruin the moment for her 2 friends, but unknown to the four of them, everyone had already…left.

"_Whaat?!_" Naruto yelled outraged as his eyes bulged. "T-that Kakashi!"

Sakura helped Hinata up and with a teasing look, she walked off ahead, hands in pockets. Hinata blushed even more reading the expression then quickly rushed to Sakura with an embarrassed face.

Back at the gates, Sasuke was busy deep in thought about the weird pink-haired guy. It could be just a coincidence that the person he hated, looked exactly like Sakichi. Although, the thing was…Sakura Haruno was a girl. Sasuke flinched at the name recalling unwanted memories of her pained face.

'_Tch. She's not even worth to think about.'_

**Er…then why exactly were you thinking of her just now?**

_I wasn't thinking of her._

**Uh…you just did…again.**

_Look do you really want me to banish you from my mind?!_

**I know you. You would have done that ages ago.**

…_touché _

**Anyway, take it easy man. I'm telling this from my view of things.**

_Well then you're view of things is gay. I don't think I can take it easy after she ruined my life just like that._

**That was 3 years ago.**

_And you're freaking point is?_

…**That you should give her the chance to apologize.**

_Never. I'll never forgive her._

**If only you were **_**me**_**, then you could see what she's going through.**

_What do you mean?_

**Us Inners know more than Outers. That's all I'm saying.**

_Tch. Whatever. It's her fault. I lost my mom because of her. She was the reason I lost Konoha. It was her that made me move in with dad and Itachi. Give me a reason why I _shouldn't _hate her._

"Aye, Sasuke…you alright? You seem…irritated." Naruto told him with a childish narrow of his eyes. The raven-haired boy sighed and shook his head following the 2 bishounens.

'_I can't give her a chance.' _

"_Why?" a memory of Sakura's strained voice interrupted his mind._

'…_I don't know.'_

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

Kiba had strayed away from his group to find the 2 new _recruits_. And since they were _clearly _going to the girl's school, it was _not _for military training or a gang kind-of-recruit. Kiba and the rest of the guys, had decided that the 2 bishounen's _charming _abilities that all of them males lacked, was just what they needed for their _social studies._

So it was already definite that Sakichi and Hideki were going to join whether they liked it or not. And Kiba had gratefully volunteered to drag them along. What he didn't expect was how _long _he had to wait in a dark alley for them to show up on the footpath.

"Kami-sama help me…" he pleaded fanning his face. Did I mention that it was _burning hot _as well?

They were taking quite a long time and before he knew it, he found himself scowling and turning away. Well whattya expect? Maybe he had missed them while he kept his eye on the road. Kiba twitched in annoyance at this and sweatdropped at the empty street in front of him. Was there _really _a possibility he had missed them?

Well…maybe those two weren't comi-

"I wonder how long we have to keep it up." What timing. Maybe karma was on his side today…

"Sakura…if we-"

"Try our best, we can do this? I don't know…I don't think I can keep it up any longer." It was a voice _very_ familiar to Sakichi's. But he just couldn't explain the _un_manly tone of it.

"You're giving up too early." And _this_ voice belonged to…_Ugh. _Kiba pulled at his hair frustrated. These were _girl _voices! But what were they doing outside the prestigious high schools?! New students per-

"Well at least the person that you _love _remembers you!"

…haps? Kiba snuck a peek at the two figures and his eyes widened as he saw the 2 bishounens glaring at each other. So…not only do they _look _like girls but _sound _like them too? And…Sakichi was just called _Sakura_. He shrugged it away and decided that butting into people's business was the last thing he was going to do. Right now, he needed _recruits_.

Chuckling to himself he made his way over the _odd _pair and beamed at them hiding his impatience. "How _ironic_ to find you guys here!"

"Err, Kiba…everyone in the _class _has to pass by here…"

Kiba gulped again and scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, something that had rubbed off on him, thanks to a very familiar blonde. "_I knew that_. Ehm…anywho, I was just wondering since Naruto and Sasuke didn't make it for our…_team, _I thought maybe both of youwould replace them." It wasn't a lie, really. It was more so…a fragment of the truth. Kakashi had told them, just to make it fair, that teams would be needed for…social studies. The lie was that Naruto really didn't get the whole point of the subject (not that he got the point of _any _of the subjects there) and that Sasuke really didn't…participate-

"Well…we wouldn't mind replacing anyone for a team assignment if you _must _call it, but your missing teammates are right there." Sakura told him as she jerked her to a direction where a well-known bickering was heard. Kiba forced himself to smile relieved and pretended to march over to the approaching two normally.

Screw the part where karma was on his side today.

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

"What do you _mean _we're going to have to watch _The Little Mermaid_?" Kakashi asked Anko, whom too, was not at all delighted with this situation.

"The principle had some dream about how the weather was going to turn…abnormal today. He says that he fears for his students' safety." She drawled.

"Well I don't see how that could _happen_, Anko. It's obviously _sunny_ outside." Kakashi muttered as Anko glared at him.

"You don't think I can _see _that?! I'm not blind you know!"

"Well if you can _see_ that, maybe you should stop that principle of yours from making us stay inside the cinema room and watch _The Little Mermaid_."

"Do you think I hadn't _tried_?! Let's see you try and stop _you're _principle from drinking sake for a _month_!"

All was silent as the two teachers glared at each other, one with purple hair bristling, and the other with an orange perverted book slammed shut. Seriously, watching The Little Mermaid for a lesson really wasn't a big deal…okay maybe it _was_ for 2 teachers taking care of rich ass teenage boys and girls, but it was principle's say. And that was practically _law _inside school grounds. Sadly enough that their principle was right now being suspected as a gay pedophile from an…_Orochimaru-Hate fan club_? The two teachers couldn't care less why all the team members consisted of anime lovers right now and probably never will. All they had in their minds was a plan to resolve the…_upcoming drama_. Whether it be the cries and howls of miserable students or…the movie itself.

Kakashi sighed and put his book down closing his eyes. It was a rare thinking gesture of his. One that Anko kinda found…cute.

"Okay…now explain _how _Orochimaru got that idea of an abnormal weather today." He told her ever so seriously which made Anko nod in understanding. After all, their poor ears were depending on it.

"He had watched another episode of 'Flashforward' again. The title says enough."

Kakashi nodded his head and frowned. "Maybe we could just _pretend _to have watched the movie. How bout that?" Kakashi suggested.

"No can do. He wants reports of every period from now on."

"Since _when_?"

"Since he had another dream of-"

"Enough said."

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

**Gwyn: Hey guys. New plan. Expect the next chapter to be submitted **_**TOMORROW**_** and that it will be filled with lots and lots of **_**humor**_**. Because, its 2am in the morning ryt now and I do **_**not **_**wanna keep you guys waiting any longer. ^_^ **

**Oh…and I've actually changed my name to KoHaNa-ChAn20 if any of you found an inconvenience to searching Hourglass20. **

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ**

**X**

(**k**)(**o**)(**h**)(**a**)(**n**)(**a**)-(**c**)(**h**)(**a**)(**n**)


	5. The Little Mermaid ACT 1

**Gwyn: ^_^ like I promised but **_**one **_**day late (gomen, gomen, **_**gomen**_**!), here is your awaited chappy! Oh and before I poof off and start watching The Little Mermaid **_**again **_**to just amuse myself like crazy, I wanna ask if any one who's reading this can actually add me to a freakin' related-to-this-story **_**community**_**. Just asking because I really **_**am **_**confused abt da whole thingie. Just asking, anyway. ;) **

**So I forgot to mention this in…the third chapter? Well, I'm saying it now. Thankyou to all those reviewers who's reviewed this story! I mean, **_**seriously**_**, it kinda (scoff) gets annoying wen it's only **_**subscribing**_**. To all u subscribers, I need your opinion. Whether it be flame or nice comments, I seriously don't care anymore as long as you tell me wat u think of dis story. I'll **_**gladly **_**(no sarcasm) accept constructive criticism because dats exactly wat I need ryt now, in my opinion. I'm still a **_**beginner **_**writer and if you guys notice anything or get bugged by grammar mistakes and so, den just tell me and I'll bother XD **

**Again, many thanks to:**

**Keplo **of course! Chyaa, infinity thanks

**Jennifer M **I will _try _my best from now on to create more chapters but I'm grateful for ur patience!

**Midnight Angel Sakura **I personally like dis plot too lol. I'll try making a poll on which of the boys confronts her first ;)

**Gwyn: And so I rest my case on how the **_**just **_**subscribing dis story is annoying. XD Hope u enjoy! Disclaimer…Neji!**

**Neji: I have much bettr things to do dan waste my time wid da likes of **_**you.**_

**Gwyn: -pouts- Your mean. Like a **_**crabby old lady.**_

**Neji: -gasp- You dare say I hav an old lady's **_**freakin grey hair?!**_

**Gwyn: I didn't say that but now that you've inspired me to keep going…**_**yes**_**.**

**Neji: Geez…fine, **_**fine**_**. –sighs, throws hands dramatically into the air and closes eyes- She does not own Naruto. Or me. Or anyone else in this story dat has ninja skills. Is that okay?**

**Gwyn: No.**

**Neji: **_**WHAT?!**_

**Gwyn: But close enough. I've decided you're going to be the **_**crab **_**in this chapter. You'll suit it very well.**

**Neji: Pssh. Love to see you **_**try, **_**honey.**

**Gwyn: Oh, don't worry. You'll see me **_**try **_**and **_**succeed. **_**–evil face- **_**ENJOY.**_

* * *

x

**x**

x

**The Little Mermaid ACT 1**

x

**x**

x

* * *

So I'll give you guys a challenge. Put yourself in place of a teacher that is right now going to currently insert a disk into a dvd player, consisting of mermaid singing and cliché 'I-love-you's. Easy enough?

Okay, next part. It's a _cartoon musical _to be exact. And sadly, you are _not _teaching six-year olds. When you look back at the bored students, another term you can call them was…'_FILTHY RICH TEENAGERS'_. Have any solutions? I have three.

Except the final part…is when you are specifically ordered to watch this dvd by a principle who's currently being suspected to have high interests in teenage boys. It's creepier when you find out that said person is male as well. Still have solutions?

Okay maybe there _are _some options left. Either throw yourself out of the window or just fake a stroke. You'd succeed in getting through _that_ day unless-

"What are you waiting for you morons? Those students are to be watching the _Special Edition _I had bothered to rent for this period. If you dare intend to waste my precious-rent-a-movie time, there will be _punishment_."

…unless said principle is watching you like a hawk that very moment.

All heads (except for a certain Uchiha) turned slowly to the owner of the spine-chilling voice. A pale figure stood at the doorway hands on hips as he glared menacingly at the two teachers. His eerie presence was enough to freak out the king of the jungle itself. Well…we can't really prove that unless you lock him up with lions but meh. That wasn't the problem at hand right now.

Anko smiled nervously and made her way to the dvd player at a snail's pace. Why not end it all and just stuff the freakin cd in the machine, I don't really know. It's one of these times that…she just needed a _miracle._

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me the chance to see_

_That you were made for me_

This time, all heads snapped to the Janitor's closet across the cinema room.

"Damn it. I told him _not _to party in school hours!" cursed Orochimaru as he marched his way to the other room obviously irritated. But at this, everyone sighed. Maybe…the janitor would hold him long enough for them to march out the room once the bell was rung. But then again, the bell wasn't going to ring for another 45 minutes.

Sakura and Hinata sympathetically stared at the pair (Kaka-sensei and Ank-sensei), seeing as _they _were probably the only ones along with the teachers, that weren't filthy rich. Okay scratch that, maybe _Hinata _was filthy rich, but she had a warm heart. Warm enough to discover the deep depression Kakashi and Anko were going through right now.

'_This is too dramatic.' _Sakura thought as her hair bristled. She could feel herself cracking again. The anger pulsing through her veins was enough to bring her Inner Me back out. Though, this time it was a mix. Determination was clear in her eyes as she slammed her hands on the table startling everyone.

"Heh. There really _is _no way of backing out on that pedophile's demand is there?"

Kakashi and Anko shook their heads in reply while the class became curious. They had all recognized the dark colour in those eyes but Hinata smiled knowingly. This was the _real _Sakura. Not angry Inner Me. Not miserable Outer Me. It was the Sakura that Ino, Tenten and Hinata had attached themselves to.

Kakashi coughed and broke the tension as he opened his orange book again. "Even if we had just _pretended _to watch it, he still wants proof."

"Well if he wants _proof_, we'll give it to him." Sakura told him smirking as she stood up.

At this, Karin too, stood up outraged. "Listen_ pinky, _as handsome as you are I am _not _going to sit through _The Little Mermaid_. We're _sixteen _for crying out loud!"

Sakura stuck her tongue and crossed her arms as she scoffed. "Who said anything about _watching_? _I've _watched it. So has Hideki. Who else has watched it here?"

No hands were raised as all the boys and girls blinked. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her soft pink locks. This was going to be difficult. And they would have _finished _the movie by now.

On cue, the janitor door slammed open and out came Orochimaru, as menacing as ever. He looked like he had just _murdered _someone. At this, Kakashi and Anko's hope continued to wither away.

"Now back to _you _two. Give me a good reason _right now _on why I_ shouldn't _kill you. Do you have your proof or _not?_"

"We have our proof!" Sakura blurted out as everyone gawked incredulously at her.

"Oh _really_, young man? Well then I'd _love _to see it. But how do you intend on _showing _it to me without wasting my time?"

"Our 2 teachers got to the movie right away. In fact, everyone _loved _it. So much that our _wonderful _teachers decided that we act it out _especially_ for you once you've…_finished _your work in the janitor's closet."

The room was suddenly filled with a wave/tsunami of jaw-drops as their eyes were dangerously about to bulge out of their eye sockets. Was he (Sakura) _mad?!_

"Well…I'm actually _delighted_. A _musical _play in fact!" Orochimaru exclaimed with creepy happiness in his eyes. Who knew a sadistic bastard would love school musicals?

Clapping his hands, "Off to the drama auditorium then!"

Oh boy.

* * *

x

**x**

x

* * *

"How are we gonna _do _this Sakichi-kun? I can't _fail _again this year." Karin sulked crossing her arms. This was one of the moments that she _wasn't _an obsessed Uchiha fan girl. Praise the Lord.

Sakura took out a scroll (from nowhere…It just poofed in) and set it on the table for everyone to see. "This is the plan or whatever. The rest, we gotta use our brains."

**CAST**

**Prince Eric – Sasuke**

Act all prince-y. Loyal. Caring. Everything you are _not._ You gotta act _dazed _after Ariel saves you. Remember that she's your _dream girl_.

**Max - Akamaru **

A Loyal dog. What you already are. But just follow Uchiha around instead. Add a growl every time you see the sea witch, kay.

**Ursula – Karin**

Mean. Scary. She's a sea _witch_. Just act yourself.

**Sebastian – Neji**

A _crab _who over reacts a _lot_. Downright scared of the king. But dependable none the less.

**Flounder – Hinata**

A reliable best friend. Absolutely adorable. Frightened easily yet a wonderful companion.

**Shark – Suigetsu**

Get your teeth ready.

**Scuttle – Naruto**

An idiotic bird. But trustworthy.

**King Triton – Kiba**

Over-protective of Ariel. King of the Ocean. Act _cool_.

**Grimsby – Shikamaru**

He always looks sleep most of the time with all those wrinkles. But he is a devoted servant to Prince Eric and is distressed that all the princesses he has brought in has come out hopeless on making Eric fall in love with them.

**Sailor – Konoha Boys.**

You're sailors. Almost like pirates except without parrots or killing intent. Try to act like you look _up _to Eric.

**Mermaid Sisters – Konoha Girls.**

Sing. _Sing. _Act like _nice _sisters.

**Eel brothers – Kankuro and Gaara**

You work for Ursula. Be scary. You're…party poopers. _That's_ it!

**Angry chef – Chouji**

Protect your food at all costs.

**Summary:**

Ariel, a fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, is off on the adventure of a lifetime with her best friend, the adorable Flounder, and the reggae-singing Caribbean crab Sebastian at her side. But it will take all of her courage and determination to make her dreams come true-and save her father's beloved kingdom from the sneaky sea witch Ursula!

_Hugs and Kissezz _**Luigi **

P.S.

The summary was from the cd itself.

Sakura sweat dropped at the scroll that had been sent by the professional gay designer. How was _that _going to help and how the _hell _had he known all the names and attitutude of _everyone_?! "Trust Luigi to help." She muttered twitching at 'The Little Mermaid' cd. Sure enough, the summary was the same.

Sighing Hinata moved to let others see the plan but instead ended up tripping on an ancient chest. "_Wha-oof!" _Knocked out, everyone stared at the chest her legs were currently sprawled on. Again, they twitched at the fluro pink sequence super glued onto the chest that spelled 'LUIGI'. Man, was he getting on their nerves. Still, they had no choice but to take what little help karma/Luigi offered.

The moment Naruto had opened (after several tries already) the lock, it snapped open and hit him on the head hard making him fall unconscious right next to Hideki. Hey, maybe they had their similarities after all. Neji scowled at the knocked out pair and puffed out his chest bravely as he strode towards the disturbing chest. He was Neji _Hyuuga _after all, it was just _destiny _that he be the strongest out of all, never fearing-

"OMG! My eyes _burn_!" he screamed as he tried shielding his eyes from the _very _bright clothing. So bright, that it had made _the _Neji Hyuuga scurry of in fear.

So then our heroine decided that…it was time to summon _her _own courage (which had disappeared after seeing the fluro pink letters on the chest). With a quick inwardly prayer to karma, she snuck a peek at the feared clothing the trunk contained and noted to herself that it _would _burn your eyes if you intended to keep staring at it.

A note was attached to the very side and after reading it, Sakura felt a _little _thankful to the fashion crazed dude-ette (?).

**Be **_**thankful **__**darling**_**. These costumes were **_**specifically **_**designed with chakra from an old buddy I know. It'll make the play more **_**enjoyable**_**. **_**Trust me on this one, honey.**_

Although truth be told, Sakura had no intention of trusting him. Especially with the _chakra _bit. Wasn't that only used by _ninjas_?

"Let's just use it. If it makes it more enjoyable, then so be it." Suigetsu muttered darkly. The reason why _he _cared for his grades? Who knows.

"_What?!" _shrieked Karin as she threw her hands up in the air outraged. "I am _not _going to be seen wearing _hideous _clothes like _that_!"

"_Hideous _is right except we don't have anything _better._" Kiba argued. It was the truth though. Rich ass school maybe, but school plays _weren't _in the curriculum. Or either…Orochimaru and Tsunade really didn't bother with supplying the costumes.

"Okay then, we have no choice but to wear _these_. The only problem _now _is who's going to play the part as Ariel." Sakura told them trying to think of a plan. Had Luigi really _forgotten _to write who was playing the main character?! All heads ('cept Sasuke) turned to the thoughtful Sakura with the same thought in their mind; _you._

"Why are you all looking at me like that…?"

"_You _can play Ariel!" Kiba exclaimed pointing at her.

"Nope. No _way_. I don't sing to _anybody._"

Karin glared at her and flipped her hair smirking, "Well then, _I'll _be glad to play-"

"_No!"_ they all screamed making Karin scoff offended and turn away.

"Sakichi, you _got _us into this drama mess. It's only right for _you _to do the hard bit." Kankuro told her as everyone nodded. They had a point. Sakura – 0

"Wha-Wha-_No! _You only have _one _reason. It's not…It's not _fair!_" she cried her nose flaring as her bristled for the umpteenth time that day. She knew it was fair but…if Sasuke heard her sing…it would blow the whole cover.

"Sakichi just _do _it." Her heart began to thump faster now as her eyes widened in surprise. He had…spoken to her. No…he had spoken to Sakichi but…

Sakura nodded, the determination back in her eyes not noticing the surprised faces. If she didn't do this…everyone would fail. And…Sasuke was one of them. As much of a genius as he was, his father would not be pleased. He would probably rest his case on Itachi being the _better _one. And she knew all too well, that Sasuke had held a grudge on his big brother because of that.

She wasn't here to ruin his life once more. _That_ (She wasn't here to ruin his life once more), she reminded herself. "I s'pose we shoud get ready, then. Hideki, let's go." She mumbled as she snatched the 2 costumes for her and Hinata.

* * *

_And I say_

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

* * *

"Sakura…you do know what's going to happen if you do this, don't you?" Hinata asked her uncertainly meeting the pinkette's gaze. Their eyes only locked for a few seconds, all Hinata needed, to know the answer.

Sakura lowered her head and chuckled to herself bitterly. They had just _gotten in._ And it really was no surprise, that she'd risk everything for him. He didn't know it, though. And Sakura was…alright with that. She didn't need any _thanks _or that rare smile she had seen back when they were young…she just wanted to be forgiven. And…it _was _a hard task for Sasuke. She had ruined everything for him. But she promised that she'd try, didn't she?

"Hinata…once I've been found out, I want you to stay and fulfil _your _purpose. Don't you dare admit that you knew my secret from the whole beginning and _especially _the fact that you're a girl as well."

Hinata stared at her in shock and then glared, one of the most rarest things she'd do. "What the hell Sakura?! You want me to stay and suffer by myself?!"

Now it was _Sakura's _turn to glare, "Who said I wanted _that_?! I'm not an idiot, you know. I know you came with me for another reason. If I were to stand in the way, you don't know how much _more _guilty I would feel!" she snapped.

"Sakura…I don't want to." The pear eyed girl murmured, her lip quivering.

"You have to." Sakura soothed as tears threatened to fall. This was supposed to be a _comedy _for goodness' sake!

Suddenly, smoke erupted from nowhere accompanied by a '_POOF!' _sound. Kakashi stood there as he watched amused at the two coughing bishounens. "Orochimaru's getting impatient. So is the rest of the school."

At that, Sakura stopped fanning the air and froze. "The…rest of the school?" she whispered in a ghostly tone. Kakashi nodded and raised his eyebrows as Hinata stuffed some dark blue earplugs that had come from nowhere and had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen-

"_AAGGGGHHHHH!"_

* * *

_I SCREAM._

_YOU SCREAM._

_WE ALL SCREAM._

_FOR ICE CREAM!_

_

* * *

_Anko sighed as she raised the mini electronic fan for a certain pervert that _still _clung to his oh-so-precious novel even when unconscious. It was a miracle, really, that his ear drums had not been shattered…yet.

"Okay…we _gotta _do this. You with me, Sakichi-kun? Stay _calm_." Karin soothed (shockingly) the panick stricken guy (or girl. _Whatever_). Sakura nodded stiffly and continued to breathe in and out.

"Don't blame him. Who knew Orochimaru would invite the whole K.A.G.H and K.A.B.H?" Shikamaru drawled running a hand through his pine apple hair. "How troublesome."

"Okay! We're starting!" whispered one backstage girl who looked _oddly_ professional. Maybe the costumes weren't that bad after all. "Bring in, _Sasuke _and the _crew_!"

But what no one knew (except Luigi of course, whom was _also _watching from the back along with Ino and Tenten with added popcorn), was that something was coming their way;

A wave of chakra went unnoticed by the audience yet the cast felt it course through their bodies like a jolt of lightning. And right then, they were suddenly engulfed in an _extremely _realistic stage. For the audience, it looked just like something you'd watch in the cinema through a _screen_. And somehow, they hadn't noticed.

An enormous wave engulfed with a few dolphins and fish made their way to the terrified crew and just when they had thought it was going to hit them, they opened their eyes to see that their feet were on a solid deck belonging to a ship.

"_Whoo!" _they cheered as Sasuke sighed relieved. If this was the chakra thing that Luigi had so _easily_ (to him, anyway) hinted, he had to admit that it _was _making the play much more enjoyable. _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue and its…" _the crew started to sing as they began to grow comfortable acting the part as the _jolly _crew.

The stage of this auditorium was spacious and seats weaved all around (besides the back) forming a semi circle of red. Absolutely everyone could see the play making the hidden orchestra at the bottom unnoticed. Sasuke was never one with people, yet he wasn't one for stuttering either. And with this fact, he smirked as he watched _his men _sing merrily.

Ready, he took his lines and imitated a grin (that he had learnt from the dobe) that made all the Konoha girls ('cept Sakura and Hinata) sigh dreamily as he exclaimed with fake joyfulness in his onyx eyes, "Isn't this _great_? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face," he paused to let out a content sigh, "_Perfect _day to be at sea!" Then, he looked over to Shikamaru who just looked bored.

"Ain't it Grimsby?" he asked twitching. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow at him and sighed, "Oh _yes, delightful." _He drawled sarcastically as he motioned to vomit. "Geez man, if you're gonna _vomit, _do it with a _green _face!" Naruto (in his seagull outfit) poofed in, looking disappointed.

Backstage, Hinata slapped her forehead, "it's not his turn, for goodness's sake. And it was going so well…" she murmured worriedly.

"What's a seagull to tell me how to vomit or not?" Shikamaru snapped back angering Naruto. The offended seagull made a move to strangle Shikamaru but was grabbed by a strong hand and the last thing he saw, was an outraged pink-haired mermaid's fist.

The sailors shook it off and resumed the play, "A fine strong wind and a following sea! King Triton must be, in a friendly type mood!" exclaimed one boy as he mopped the deck. "And how do _you _know? For all we know, he could blast a storm at us any minute." Another sailor muttered.

"Stop being such a _pessimist_."

"Stop being such a _know it all_."

Sasuke coughed and the argument stopped as they sweat dropped. _'Right.'_

"King Triton? Who the hell is he?" Sasuke asked with a curious face. "Don't say _hell_. Very rude for a prince, Eric." Shikamaru butted in. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head apologizing. "So…_who _is King Triton?" he tried again twitching in annoyance.

"Why, he's the ruler of the mer people, thought every awesome dude knew about _that_."

"Well _I'm _an awesome dude but I sure as hell didn't know _that_…" Naruto popped in again scratching his head confused.

"Correction, you're an awesome _bird, _now shoo!" the sailor snapped as he threw a fish at Naruto knocking him off the stage once more.

Shikamaru scoffed and crossed his arms closing his eyes, "Tch. Mer people. Pay _no _attention to this poppycock, Eric."

The two sailors clenched their fist and the one who held a salmon in his hand used this chance to whack Shikamaru in the face.

"It _ain't _poppycock. And poppycock is what _Peter Pan _would use. Hello? Wrong story! As I was saying, it'sthe _truth_. I'm tellin' ya down in the depths of the ocean below, that they _exist_!"

At this, the spotlight flashed to Shikamaru who twitched and ended the first part of the play with a,

"How troublesome."

* * *

_Ring around the roses_

_A pocket full of poses_

_A tissue, a tisshue_

_We all, fall down!_

* * *

The orchestra played as all kinds of sea creatures appeared on the water-filled stage. The mermaid girls and guys swam excitedly to the kingdom (poofed in) and awaited the announcement of _His Majesty_.

"…Presenting, His royal highness, _King Triton!" _

And with claps, whistles and cheers, out waltzed Kiba with two ladies at his side, latched on his arm. "What can I say, my _charming _good looks is just _so _irresistible." And wearing just a tail, it showed his fine toned chest that made the girls sigh even _more _dreamily.

Anko sweatdropped, "He's supposed to have a _dolphin carriage._" She uttered.

Kiba placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment…he swore he knew that he was forgetting something…

"_Oh! And watch this!_" all of a sudden, he held up his wand thingy or whatever and aimed it at the chandelier. In a second, bright light spurted out from the wand and right at the aimed object. But it didn't really come out the way he _wanted _to go. Instead, the chandelier broke into pieces and one of the sharp glasses pierced through the poles holding the chakra kingdom's stadium at place. With one down and crashing onto another, it resembled domino's falling down. Except, this really _wasn't _the sort to gawk at, rebuild and topple over again and again just for the fun.

Kiba stood there in the middle blinking. "Err…I blame the humans!"

"But it was you who-"

"Shut up! It was the humans! They distracted me with…the trumpets!" Kiba accused pointing a finger to one of the trumpet players below the stadium.

The mer people gasped and shook their heads, "He's right…" they all mumbled. The spotlight underneath snapped back to Neji in the crab suit whom was grinning as he stretched his arms wide.

"And _presenting_, the court composer, herasio, Polonius, ignaceous, crustaceous, _SEBASTIAN!_" he announced himself as he batted his eye lashes out to every body there.

But all he was met with was silence.

"Err…did I come in a bad time?"

Kiba shrugged. "Just direct the attention from me, crab." He ordered as he strode off with the giggling ladies. "Let's go, _ladies_."

"Err…_okay_…" Neji shyly took a mike and with a Michael Jackson turn, he poofed into white tuxedo.

"Here's my first one, Angels Brought Me Here!"

* * *

_If you, could see, what I see._

_You're the answer_

_To my prayer._

* * *

After the horrid torture, the spotlight was turned on a pink-haired mermaid and a yellow/blue fish. The background had suddenly turned from _Kingdom-like _to Ship-wreck.

"Ne, Ariel…I think I'm coming up with umm…an umm…a cold!" Hinata told he faking a cough. She really _was _suited for this part.

"Oh come _on_, Flounder. Don't be such a _guppy_!"

"I-I'm _not _a guppy!"

"Okay then, I'll just go inside and take a look while…you just stay here and watch out for sharks." Sakura told her with a smirk.

"Y-yeah. You go and stay inside while I watch out for-_what?! _Ariel wait for _me!" _

As Sasuke sat backstage on _his lu_xury couch his hopes came back just a little bit as he watched the two bishounens actually act their parts _properly_. The second part with the broken chandelier attack was obviously a complete disaster, and with Naruto popping in and out of scene one, it had made it even _harder _to believe that they could do this. But now everything was going to be fine.

"Err…that's _great_. C-Can we _go _now?"

"Not _yet_. I still gotta keep looking!"

"But…what if something _baad_ h-happens?!"

'_They really __**are **__doing well…' _he decided.

"Nothing bad's going to-"

Well…that _was _until-

"_Aaagh!" _

_THUMP._

"_Bad _Flounder! _No _pressing pressure points!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at the unconscious shark and the shaking Hinata. "I-It was his fault…he scared the _crap _outta me!"

"_Tch. Excuses again, Flounder." _Sakura murmured dramatically as she resumed her shipwreck adventure. Hinata faked a pout and watched her best friend gasp as she spotted the _fork _lying on the floor.

"Have you ever seen anything so _beautiful _in your entire life?"

* * *

So now it was _Naruto's _turn.

**Backstage-**

Everyone was busy writing their _wills._

**Stage –**

So saying again, it was currently Naruto's turn as he fixed his _hectic _white spiked up bird hair. And as a voice interrupted his _mirror _time, his head snapped to the right spotting his beautiful mermaid friend.

"_Yo_! How ya doin mermaid hottie, fish sticks." He greeted each one.

"Since when did _Scuttle _say _yo_?"

"Since the sailor called me an _awesome _bird! I thought maybe this _cool _head of mine could use a new _style_!" Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Er…that's…_nice_. Anyway Scuttle, we found some human stuff! What's this?" Sakura asked (grimacing at the first sentence) him as she pulled the fork out of her _Gucci _bag.

"_Human _stuff? Psshhh, they _totally _copied us birds!" Naruto declared as he jutted his chin out proudly. Sakura sweatdropped. "_Really, _Scuttle? Well what do you birds use it for?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's called –dramatic pause- a _dinglehopper_! It's absolutely _perfect _for combing our _fantastic _hair!" he advised running a hand through his hair.

"Uh-_huh_. So-"

"_One _and _two _and _one _and _two_. That's it! Move your muscles!" a voice cut her short and the three heads couldn't help but watch intently at the fitness group of squids. _One _of them being the-

"_Sea Witch!" _Naruto whispered, worry in his eyes. Yet, 5 seconds later there was disbelief and happiness. "She's finally taking _fitness _lessons! _Hallelujah_!" he cheered.

Karin turned her head towards the seagull, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I _heard _that _bird _brain!"

"Why _thank you_, I really _do _have a bird brain, you know. Seeing as, I _am _a bird."

"_Whatever! _You're gonna _pay _for calling me fa-_"_

"_Ursula_! _Focus, _girl!" the trainer ordered fuming.

Turning to Scuttle once more, she swore,

"You'd better _prepare _yourself later on!"

* * *

"So let me get this _straight_, you _saw _the sea witch?" Kiba asked her daughter oh-so-seriously as he ignored the 2 _new _ladies at each of his side. Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads stiffly. This _was _an emergency.

"Doing _fitness _lessons?" Kiba finished.

"Yup.

"_Hallelujah!"_

"That's _exactly _what Scuttle said." Hinata blurted out.

"Scuttle?! That idiotic _bird_?! You went up to the _surface _again, didn't you Ariel?!" the shocked king exclaimed.

"Y-yes…I was…just running out of air?" Sakura suggested.

"Oh…you were? Then that's okay."

Neji slapped his head sweat dropping. "Your Majesty, us _sea creatures _don't _need _air."

Kiba clicked his fingers in realization as he glared at his daughter. "That's _right_! How _dare _you try to outsmart me, young lady!"

"But I _did, _didn't I?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't talk as if your _smarter _than me because you obviously _aren't_!" Kiba thundered sticking his tongues out childishly. "Unlike _you_, I have _the _stick!" he added.

"_Eeeewww!"_

"Not _that _kind of _stick _you bafoons! The yellow devil's fork thingie! You know, the one I used to blast the chandelier?" Kiba tried to make Neji recall.

"So it _was _you!"

"_Crap_."

* * *

So now was the time that Kakashi decided that it was best for a "time-out" before they ruined anything else. The audience exited the auditorium to go _refresh _themselves. Don't blame them, though.

"Okay, _guys_. I need to tell you something." They were suddenly in a meeting room, one you would find military officers using for the discussion of 'battle plans'. This one, was really no different.

"Okay, let's start with _Naruto_. Someone find some metal rope so we can tie him to a post so he doesn't keep popping in and out of scenes."

Everyone but the said blonde (whom jaw-dropped offended) nodded their heads. "_Agreed." _

"Hideki, try your best to hold in your…_reflexes_." Said _boy_ blushed, and nodded.

"Sakichi…try acting as the normal average teenager…except with a tail."

"Uh…but that's not nor-"

"And suppress the smart talk."

"…right." She murmured sheepishly.

"Kiba…no more ladies. Act like a _responsible king._"

"Well don't take my _ladies _away, then!" he yelled dramatically.

"Then do you want the wand or not?"

"…_fine._" He sighed looking down.

"Sasuke, _excellent_."

"Hn." Said boy replied smugly.

"Shikamaru…I'm not even going to bother."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Err…_yeah_. Karin…_since when was fitness lessons included in the script?!" _

"There _was _no script. And I thought that this _fat costume _of mine deserved a _decent _exercise without a _seagull _ruining it."

"One, it's a _costume_. Two, you actually gathered a _fitness _crew in the middle of a _play_?!"

"That's about right…"

"Well, _don't_. Neji-"

"Yes?"

"Don't _ever _try singing Guy Sebastian's songs again."

* * *

The play once again was about to start. However it was finally time for the pinkette to sing her song. Swimming with Hinata to the middle of the stage, she gazed at the back door longingly. She didn't want to say 'goodbye' now…not ever. But…

"_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?"_

Everybody backstage widened their eyes at the angelic voice especially the Uchiha. This was why he'd never wanted to watch 'The Little Mermaid' again…it was because he'd fear hearing that same lullaby.

"_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl…_

_the girl who has… _

_everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold. _

_How many wonders, _

_Can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think,_

_Sure._

_She's got everything."_

The spotlight held her slim figure, as she swam around the treasure-filled place with Hinata. It was somewhat, magical for her. That she was actually _the _mermaid who needed to be freed from this life. And in reality, maybe it wasn't any different.

"_I've got gadgets and gizmos of plenty_

_I've got oozets and whats-its galore_

_You want thingy-ma-bobs?_

_I got twenty._

_But who cares?_

_No big deal,_

_I want more…"_

Sasuke glared at the angelic (he had to admit) pinkette singing on the stage…he wasn't dumb but there really wasn't a _way_ that she could…that she could just _barge _in here and _ruin _everything again! Yet, it felt like a weight, even just a _tiny _amount, had been lifted from his shoulders as the song played. Automatically, he closed his onyx eyes and smiled (for the very first time in years). He knew he wasn't supposed to but…I guess the habit hadn't died along those years.

"_I wanna be_

_Where the people are._

_I wanna see…_

_I wanna see them dancing!_

_Walking around those-_

_What do you call 'em? _

_Oh, -giggle- feet._

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far._

_Legs hurry faster, for jumping and dancing_

_Strolling along down a-_

_What's that word again?_

_Street…"_

Maybe, it was just her imagination…but from the corner of her eyes...Sasuke looked, exactly like her old best friend. It gave her…more courage!

"_Up where they walk,_

_Up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wondering free,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of that world."_

'_And…I wish I could be…a part of __**your **__world, Sasuke…' _Real tears sprung out of Sakura's eyes, as she gave Hinata her bittersweet smile.

"_What I would give,_

_If could live, _

_Out of these waters._

_What would I pay,_

_To spend a day, _

_Warm on the sand…_

_Betcha on land,_

_They understand,_

_Bet they don't,_

_Reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women,_

_Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand…"_

Anko stared at Sakura, emotion drained from her face, as if she could see right _through _the _boy_. Confronting him, no _her_, would have to wait. Because, after all, she really _was _doing a marvellous job. Her _singing_, _acting_…this girl was talented. _Real tears _was coming out of her eyes for goodness' sake!

"…_and ready to know what the people know,_

_Ask em' my questions,_

_And get some answers._

_What's a fire?_

_And why does it-_

_What's the word?_

_..burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, _

_Love to explore the shore above all…_

_Out of the sea…"_

She chuckled to herself bitterly placing a hand on her heart.

"_Wish I could be…"_

Smiling up back at everyone on stage; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Karin, Suigetsu, Kiba…Sasuke.

"_A part of that world…"_

She couldn't hear the applause from the audience, or the wolf whistles from fan…_girls_? All she could hear…was the rhythm of her heart beat. Louder and louder…with every passing second…

Then all went pitch black…as the spotlight snapped shut, giving Sakura the time to disappear backstage.

'…_a part of your world, huh?'_

* * *

"_A whole new worl-"_

"_That's __**Aladdin**__, Neji. We're doing __**The Little Mermaid**__."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Is that you should just _s_hut up."_

_

* * *

_

The scenes passed one by one, until it was the scene, where Sakura and Sasuke were left on the beach. One out of breath, the other dazed. No, they did not _kiss_. It was this scene, where Ariel falls head over heels for the prince as she saves his life from drowning in the depths of the bottomless blue.

"_What would I give to live where you are…"_

Sasuke flinched inwardly at the voice, it had been so _long…_

'_Let me stay…'_

"_What would I pay to stay here beside you…"_

…that the voice, was almost something from a dream…yet, hhe knew from the bottom of his heart, that it was anything but a nightmare. It was…

'…_right here beside you…'_

"_What would I do to see you...smiling at me…"_

...a piece of his _wanted _memories. Something that had _accidentally and _purposely glued itself into his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her _voice_…

'…_just to see you smile at me one more time.'_

"_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the sun,"_

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he (unnoticeably) all of a sudden became lost in a pool of sea green eyes with an emotion he couldn't quite put. He widened his eyes just a fraction as the sun complimented on her perfect porcelain skinned face. It was _love_, surely. She was probably just acting unless-

"_Just you and me,"_

Unless…

"_And I could be…"_

…she _truly_…

"_Part of your world."_

…had fallen for him?

* * *

_Maybe it's true_

_I'm caught up on you_

_And maybe there's a chance_

_That you fell for me too._

* * *

The play had finally ended after Karin was defeated in a very…_interesting_ way than expected. You wanna know? Well Naruto was mainly our _hero_ thinking up a way of stealing her stash of _chocolate_. With _that_, he negotiated with her to free Ariel. Of course, the sea witch couldn't resist and _just_ when she was about to put it back on Jack Sparrow's rum store room on the secret island, her fitness trainer had found her and all Ursula could do was…elope with her food. So _yes_. Everything certainly worked out…better than planned, honestly.

And to add with shock, everyone _enjoyed _it, applauding as the cast all went up the stage and did the traditional bow. After _that_, was when all these unknown people (managers, to be exact…hehe, they just poofed in?) circled Sakura asking-

"Hi, my name's Aurora and I specialize in theatrical plays. Why not consider-"

"Good morning, Sir…_Whatever_, we're lookin' for a _singer _to complete our band and-"

"Help us make an ad for blueberry muffins!" Now _that_ one was awkward.

"I am _terribly _sorry for the inconvenience but my student is not to participate in _any _of these events. _Especially _that blueberry muffin ad." He added the last part with a grimace.

Orochimaru now, not only held the attention of the disappointed people, but the class as well. Did he…like it?

"Because he is going to be participating in _our _school play. This class has been graded with fantastic results and I will _not _let you touch our young star." Turning to the relieved teachers, "Kakashi, Anko, you are to be the head leaders of _The Drama Society _from now on. Every year I want an event as _great _as this one!"

And…Kakashi and Anko had deflated again. Drama society teachers, huh?

_Just Wonderful._

* * *

**Gwyn: As I was saying before, I'm **_**really sorry **_**about not updating it yesterday. Sadly my computer was taken away and I had to write all this down, **_**today**_**. So karma has blessed me with amazing patience (in my op) for at the same time I was looking after a six year old that kept telling me off for saying the word **_**'damn'**_**, my **_**grandfather **_**who was scared to go to the mall because he only had **_**slippers**_** and my little brother who has just officially destroyed my DS. **_**Clap for me. **_**XD lol**

**Okay, so I **_**didn't **_**follow 'The Little Mermaid Script'. I mean, I couldn't help but make up my own even though it sucked. And the in the middle bits were something I'd thought I'd try. Just like a commercial if you get what I mean. Anyway, boring chapter? **_**Meh.**_** Just **_**tell me**_**. Thanks again to my reviewers! And I guess…**_**subscribers**_**. At least I know that your bothered enough to **_**click a button**_** for me. XD **_**sooo…**__**REVIEW**__**.**_

**Kay?**


	6. That's What She Said

**I BEG OF YOU, DON'T KILL ME FOR THE DELAY. I FORGOT IT WAS NEW YEARS EVE AND MY FAMILY WENT On HOLIDAY TO WHO KNOWS WHERE (WITHOUT ANY COMPUTERS) SO….YEAH. I'M SORRY. **

**Back to Normal Start.**

**Gwyn: **_**Yo**_**. My goal in at least these six weeks I have, is to upload at least 4 chapters. **_**Two **_**chapters are already uploaded and so now I have 2 more! XD See, this is why I just **_**adore**_** holidays!**

**Well anyway, while I was writing this chapter, it became quite****a hassle as I tried to choose where the story's supposed to go from this point on. I mean…I **_**don't**_** want this to end very soon. Actually, it wasn't even part of the plan for **_**Sasuke**_** to figure out in the **_**fifth **_**chapter, at all. But I guess…I'm contented with that chapter's achievement. Speaking bout the fifth chapter, **_**SPOT ON **__**Shonengirl**_**!**** Hehehe, I'll make sure I read it properly next time. **

**And as some of you **_**might **_**know, Hinata's name was supposed to be Hindeki Hugh, not Hideki Hugh. But, I guess Hideki sounds much better, ne? So…**_**disclaimer time!**_

**Neji: What you did to me in the fifth chapter was mean. **

**Gwyn: It wasn't **_**me**_**. It was **_**you **_**who was doing it. I was just merely typing some comedy for my loyal fans (evn if 75% of them are **_**subscribers!**_**) –smiles innocently- **

**Neji: You made me look like a **_**fool**_**. **

**Gwyn: And a fool u **_**were**_**, and still **_**are**_** I'm afraid,****for-**

**Neji: how do **_**I **_**resemble a **_**red, fudging **_**crab?! **

**Gwyn: **_**DON'T **_**bring fudge into this! –coughs sheepishly- Well…I **_**did **_**mention u were awfully crabby, didn't I?**

**Neji: a crabby old **_**lady**_**-**

**Gwyn: -coughyoucough- *neji glares* ehmmm….**_**continue**_**, if u will…**

**Neji: well, to use **_**crabby **_**as a description of an old lady does **_**not **_**have anything to do with crab-like features at **_**all**_**! .**

**Gwyn: Whoa…you **_**really **_**suit the character of 'Rebecca' from The Latest Buzz. Have you ever thought of aud-**

**Neji: I'm warning you. **

**Gwyn: Okay,**_** okay**_**! I'm sorry for calling you an old crabby lady **_**and **_**making you a crab, insulting your **_**non-grey-ish**_** hair, making you sing Guy Sebastian songs (resulting into torture for everyone) with a voice that we readers will never be able to hear unless Kishimoto adds it…yeah, that's about it right?I'm sorry for doing **_**that**_** to u but u cud hav just told me 2 change da outcome from 'the audience. So this chapter is dedicated mostly for you then. Good enough? **

**Neji: **_**Really?! **_**Ya**_**hooo**_**-**

**Gwyn: I don't own Naruto. And **_**definitely **_**not Neji Hyuuga. Feed him to the sharks for all I care. ;)**

**Neji: Wha-**

**Gwyn: **_**Relax. **_**Jokes! XD Now I hope u guys **_**enjoy **_**and **_**review!**_

**

* * *

**

**That's What _She_ Said**

**(_hell to the yeaahh)_**

**_x _**

_O_

**_x_**

It wasn't really surprising to find no sign of her pink-haired best friend once she had turned back around. All she could see was the relieved and happy faces of her classmates that had been performing on instinct just a couple of minutes ago for the whole Konoha Boarding School because of a certain principal (that made his own 'flashforward' cult).

"Hideki!" an all too familiar voice called from behind, startling her. "You did _great _out there! Did you like my acting as _Scuttle?_" he asked in a hopeful tone as he beamed his trademark grin.

Looking away, she tried her best to force her blush down and coughed. "U-um…well, yes…" she trailed off in an unusual deep tone. Naruto eyed her accusingly for a few seconds, making her heart beat in a quicker pace. _'What if he found out?!' _

Then, Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his chest in a childlike (tantrum) manner. "You had one of those lollies that make your voice go _deeper, _didn't you?!" he grumbled as Hinata continued to stare at him blankly. _'Those exist…?'_

An arm on her shoulder pulled her in as a few pink strands fell on Hinata's face. "Erm, _yes_ Naruto. We're really sorry we didn't tell you. You know how we just have those…_manly _urges to keep _manly _stuff to…ourselves? Yeah, umm, that's just how we…felt but anyway-guilt struck our shy friend Hideki here and offered to treat you to ramen…on Saturday." Sakura lied perfectly while trying to support Hinata whom was now on the verge of fainting.

Naruto's eyes instantly brightened up with a touched emotion on his face, wiping a fake tear. "Hideki…you shouldn't have-but oh well! So it's a Saturday then! I'll meet you outside the school gates! Ja ne!" he quickly left as he skipped merrily to…who knows where.

In a swift movement, Hinata removed Sakura's arm and glared. "I know why you're doing this, _Sakichi_! You're _not _leaving me here by myself!" she softly argued as tears pricked her eyes. "I can't _do _this by myself!"

Sakura's eyes softened and then hardened as she stared at someone on her right. Hinata followed her gaze and gasped. "S-S-Sasuke…"

"Sakura, I know it's you. There's no use pretending anymore." He told her menacingly glaring at her. "Go away. I don't need you wrecking my life again. Not here." Every word tore at Sakura's heart, piece by piece as her breath hitched.

"I don't _ever _want to see your face again. Do you hear-"

"Enough, Uchiha." a deep feminine voice strictly ordered behind them. Turning back, all eyes widened as they saw Anko slowly strut her way towards the two bishounens smirking. "Hideki. Sakichi. You're _late._" She hissed sensing the confusion in the air.

"W-we are?" Hinata asked nervously looking at the purple-haired teacher. "Well if you weren't, I wouldn't have to get you myself now, would I? We've been practicing these singing and dancing lessons since you were five and you _still _forget the time schedule I specifically printed out for you."

Sakura stared at her and then turned her gaze to Sasuke. _'Could it be, she's trying to help us? She knows?' _Faking a blush, Sakura nodded in a clumsy manner. "H-hai Anko-sensei. We…just got…distracted." She murmured avoiding Sasuke's gaze purposely.

"Good. Now hurry up and go. I didn't send you to this boarding school to play with boys." Anko added sending them a cheeky smile making both bishounens who were walking away blush even redder. Sasuke however, turned into the colour of Barney as he looked away, mentally barfing. "Uchiha, I don't know _how _you've met my two boys before but bringing their self esteem down isn't the result I want after all those 8 years I've worked hard on them with. You understand?"

Sasuke faced her with a glare. "I just thought Sakichi was someone else, okay?!" he growled irritated. Anko narrowed her eyes at him levelling the tension as she smiled, pretending to nod knowingly. "So then I guess you've met Haruno Sakura, his identical twin."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, annoyed with something he couldn't put to rest. _'Am I angry because she never told me she had a-'._ "None of them knew until Sakura went missing from Konoha last year. Ever since then, all Sakichi had wanted to do was to now, find his identical twin sister no matter what costs. It's become his goal, Sasuke. Just because you no longer have one, does not mean you have the right to wreck others'."

Sasuke lowered his head down guiltily as many flashbacks appeared in his mind;

"_Naruto, you idiot! You almost hurt Sasuke!" a 12 year-old girl yet again lectured a sulking blonde boy under a tree as Sasuke watched clutching his forehead._

"_Well, __**he **__almost hurt __**me**__!" Naruto argued back as he turned the other way giving the pink-haired girl silent treatment. _

_Rolling her eyes for a moment, she walked up to Sasuke, removed his stubborn hands and felt his swollen forehead that was hit by a ramen bowl (thanks to the [loved] clumsiness of a certain boy who had half/half started the argument). "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" she soothed as she untied her silk headband and wrapped it around his aching forehead._

"_Tch. Yes." he replied stiffly, refusing to admit he was in pain. And fully aware of this, Sakura glared at him. "Just __**say **__it, Sasuke! It hurts, doesn't it?! You're not Superman or Edward Cullen (haha), you know! I don't expect you to heal superfast or only be scared by green glowing jewels!" _

_Sasuke's eyes softened ever-so-slowly and he finally sighed looking away, "The bruise just stings, that's all. And…"_

"_What? Is there any major inju-"_

"…_the only thing that'll hurt me, is Naruto and __**you **__getting hurt…moron, stop staring at me!"_

The same question rushed through his mind but in different ways; _Where did she go? Was she hurt? Did somebody take her? What made her runaway in the first place?! Was it him? Surely not…how did she even go there?! _

A cough interrupted his thoughts as he looked up finding Anko meters away from him now. "You should apologize, Uchiha. _Really._"

* * *

_Like a melody in my head,_

_That i can't keep out,_

_got me singing like,_

_'na na na na' everyday,_

_like my ipod stuck on replay,_

_replay_

* * *

Stir. Scoop. Stir. Taste-

CRASH!

"_AGGGGHHHH! _Hot! It's _hot_! It's _burning _hot! My _tongue _is literally going to rip off!" screeched a mad blonde that banged against the fridge and heaved the door metal door with all her might (that was quickly draining out because of her burning tongue).

On instinct, she shoved her tongue into the freezer sighing in content. Well that _was_ until-

"Helff, fway fung if fwuck (sorry, for the language)!" Ino shrieked terrified (and if not for her her tongue, she would have said this; _help my tongue is stuck!_). She heard something catch alight and tried her best to look behind her. The fire was on the stove where she had previously been cooking her pasta, lay forgotten and still on, as a paper towel had managed to drift and become swallowed by the hungry tongues.

Her prayers were ignored as the paper towel suddenly fell down on to the kitchen rug and Ino widened her eyes,

"Shwit."

**Meanwhile…**

Tenten stared at the can of beans blankly then sighed as she put it in the grocery basket. Truth was, the only reason she had picked the items inside her basket right at this moment, was because the advertisement on the labels appealed to her (_and _the cheap price); one of the packets of chips she had bought, were actually broccoli flavoured. Simply saying, she had _no _experience with grocery shopping (or any other type of shopping except cutlery and school stationary which…really wasn't needed judging from the mess they were in) at _all_.

"Well, I guess this is for the best…I really wonder what would've happened if I hadn't stepped out of the shower on time and stopped her…"

_Flashback_

"…_I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to-" Tenten (whom had just opened the shower curtain) cut her singing short and gawked at the blonde (who's back was turned) that was about to exit the bathroom. _

_Wrapping the towel hanging next to her around her slim waist, she tapped Ino curiously and sweatdropped as the blue-eyed girl turned back ever-so-slowly revealing the stash of credit cards (bundled together in her arms) Tenten had placed near the bathroom sink._

"_What are you doing with those credit cards, Ino?" Tenten murmured as a dark aura covered the whole bathroom. 'As if there wasn't enough tension' Ino thought sweat dropping at the dark scene around her. "I specifically told you to stay 5 metres clear of these things and you __**ambush **__it when I'm in the __**shower**__?! What kind of __**bestfriend **__are you?!"_

"_Uhmmm…now, now, Tenten. No need to get so…__**dramatic**__. I was only going for a short period of time to buy some…" Ino trailed off nervously as Tenten looked at her expectantly._

"…_groceries. Yeah." The blonde finished, still sweating bullets._

_Tenten arched an eyebrow at her and grabbed the pile from the (dying) Ino in a flash. "Then why didn't you tell me __**before**__, Ino?!" she snapped. Wiping her forehead in a soothing manner, she gave Ino a sickly sweet smile and breathed out as spark lit in her eyes. _

"_You just handle the cooking then, Ino. __**I'll **__be the one who'll bother with the groceries to save you from the trouble-"_

"_No! I mean, you know __**nothing **__about shop-"_

"_Ino. The only thing I need to remember, is to be __**unlike **__you in the mall at all times. That way, we'll both stay clear of large credit card bills and catfights with other girls about 'gucci' dresses. Is that clear?" the brunette ordered strictly as she glared at (the now scary-looking) Ino whom almost looked like 'the grudge'. _

"_Tenten, I can't __**cook**__." She whispered in a creepy manner._

_Tenten stared at her blankly then frowned. "Ino, if you want __**me **__to do the cooking, prepare the first aid kit cause whatever's gonna be in that meal, is probably going to be your last meal."_

_Ino sighed defeated as she gazed lovingly at the credit cards one last time. "So long, my beautiful flowers, for I'll come back for you some-"_

"_Oh no, I don't think so. Come on, out now Ino." _

"_But-"_

"_Now."_

_End of Flashback_

Tenten shuddered at what would have been in there kitchen cupboard once again; _'Maybe some purses? High heels?'_

And for the umpteenth time that day, she sighed.

'_Hinata would have been good at this.'_

* * *

_"I'm telling you, Hinata. I would **never **burn down your kitchen."_

_..._

_"Why doesn't anyone **believe **me?!"_

* * *

Speaking of said person, a certain pink-haired girl was walking a few metres ahead avoiding the shy girl (or so Hinata thought). "Sakura…" Hinata trailed off nervously twiddling her fingers. What she had said to Sakura was harsh and selfish, she had only been thinking of herself and…Naruto. She'd need Sakura's help, of course and-

"Yes?" Sakura turned back confused, stopping in her tracks. "U-umm…I wanted to apologize for what I had said. I wasn't thinking right, Sakura-chan. U-umm…I guess I wasn't thinking how you'd progress here with Sasuke giving you the cold shoulder and…u-umm…-"

"Hinata, everything's going to be fine." Sakura interrupted with a grin similar to Naruto's. Hinata stared at her blankly. "…Ano, Sakura…_what?_"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga Heiress looked around the corridors. "Hinata, why do you think Anko told Sasuke that we were her students for…8 years? She was obviously lying."

"But then what would she want with _us_?" Hinata asked leaning on the locker to calm her heart down. Sakura shrugged leaning against the locker next to Hinata, smiling. "All I know is that she might help us. Help you…and even, help _me_." The pinkette murmured.

"That's right." A strict voice down the corridor rippled through their ears, startling both girls. "Right from that play I knew this _Sakichi Harumi _couldn't possibly be a boy. Surely you'd be smart enough _Sakura?_ I even had suspicions on you, _Hinata. _I say, your disguises and identities being found out on the first day and by a teacher no less, seems to me that you wouldn't be able to survive at least a _week_."

Sakura glared at her as she balled her fists, "Okay, we _know _that! I've no means to be offensive, but do please _stop _rubbing it in our faces, Anko-sensei! How you know Hinata's and my name, already proves your point. So do say what you _want _with us, already." She snapped.

Anko's smirk dropped holding the emerald-eyed girl's gaze and her legs began to move as her eyes narrowed further and further ever-so-slowly. "Your sharp tongue will probably become useful in the future, _Haruno_. But I'll tell you now that in this school, it's not going to save you from the principles, the teachers or _me_." With one swift movement as she (Anko) hissed her last word, she had Sakura pinned roughly against the metal locker in a death grip.

"And to answer your question," Anko grumbled irritated, as she tightened her grip on the pinkette's t-shirt, "I want you both to get _out _of this school, _now_."

* * *

_"What's the magic word, Sasuke?"_

_"Naruto. I don't have time for your stupid and mindless games so-"_

_"Are you saying you're not **man **enough to answer my **dumb **question?"_

_..._

_"Okay. What's the magic word, Sasuke??"_

_"Please?"_

_"Wahaahaha, i made you say 'please' but uhmm...no."_

_"What is it then, dobe?"_

_"Aha! See! I **knew **you weren't smart enough-"_

_"WHAT IS IT."_

_"It's-Umm...shit i think i just forgot-OW! Why the **hell **did you just whack me for?!"_

_

* * *

_

**Gwyn: Heeyy~ -yawn- I'm so tired, typed it up at 4am for you guys last week and after that 'family holiday' I feel nauseous. Buahaha. Don't you just love it when the Computer Word corrects your spelling? Oh, it's definitely my new hero ;] And WHOA. so SHORT. 6_6**

**And…yeah, re-reading over this chapter, Anko seems rough right? Well, it's part of her happy-go-lucky personality. You'll see. You just gotta **_**wait **_**;)**

**So read and review like I hope you will, and I'll give you a **_**better **_**chapter next…week or **_**so.**_** Okay? No promises this time hahaha. My holidays have turned **_**prettaay odd**_**. **

**R&R!**

**=] –I hope the smiley helps-**


	7. A Touch Of Hope

**Gwyn: GOMEN-NE. I know, I promised this sooner (or did I?) but I surprisingly reached the 'selective' class this year so my parents are kind of pushing me to study more and more (as always)**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers and **_**again,**_** can I ask someone to put this story in their 'community'. I wish I had even a tiny bit more reviewers since, I kinda **_**am **_**losing hope for Listen To My Lyrics. –insert grimace-**

**Gwyn: Anyway, Naruto...I decided I'm replacing you.**

**Naruto: **_**Whaaat?!**_

**Gwyn: You're not... putting **_**enough **_**effort on the disclaimer, you know? So I decided Hina-chan could do it instead. **

**Naruto: B-but...I don't **_**wanna **_**be replaced!**

**Gwyn: Then prove me **_**wrong.**_** –grins-**

**Naruto: Gwyn does **_**not **_**own **_**me **_**since of **_**course,**_** she's too busy daydreaming about Ja-**

**Gwyn: That's it. You're **_**fired.**_

**Naruto: -grumbles- I was only telling the **_**truth!**_

**Gwyn: Everyone, -smiles- please enjoy this **_**'short' **_**chapter and I hope you-**

**Naruto Gang: -REVIEW! :)**

* * *

_Last time On PBCR_

"_Sakura, I know it's you. There's no use pretending anymore." He told her menacingly glaring at her. "Go away. I don't need you wrecking my life __**again**__. Not here." Every word tore at Sakura's heart, piece by piece as her breath hitched._

-

"_You just handle the cooking then, Ino. __**I'll **__be the one who'll bother with the groceries to save you from the trouble-"_

"_No! I mean, you know __**nothing **__about shop-"_

"_Ino. The only thing I need to remember, is to be __**unlike **__you in the mall at all times. That way, we'll both stay clear of large credit card bills and catfights with other girls about 'gucci' dresses. Is that clear?" the brunette ordered strictly as she glared at (the now scary-looking) Ino whom almost looked like 'the grudge'. _

"_Tenten, I can't __**cook**__." She whispered in a creepy manner._

-

"_Your sharp tongue will probably become useful in the future, __**Haruno**__. But I'll tell you now that in this school, it's not going to save you from the principles, the teachers or __**me**__." With one swift movement as she (Anko) hissed her last word, she had Sakura pinned roughly against the metal locker in a death grip._

"_And to answer your question," Anko grumbled irritated, as she tightened her grip on the pinkette's t-shirt, "I want you both to get __out __of this school, __**now**__."_

_End of 'whatever-you-call-it'._

* * *

**X**

O

**X**

**A Touch of Hope**

**(quote- Kyaa! **_**Saki-bear!)**_

**X**

O

**X**

**-**

The position was uncomfortable for one pink-haired teen as she flinched under Anko's snarling face. _"No."_

Raising one of her...purple eyebrows...Anko tilted her head and all of a sudden dropped the girl in disappointment. "I hope you know what you're doing by deciding that. Because after this, I'll have no choice but to report you to _both _principles." She told them placing both hands on her hips. "So I'm giving you _fan girls,_ one more chance. _Leave_ or-"

"We're _not _fucking _fan girls!_" Sakura screamed as bottled up tears burst out, surprising both Anko and her best friend. "You're pissing me off _so_ much by calling us _that; _don't you _ever _place Hinata-chan in the same boat as one of them flock of annoying birds because you've _no _idea how long Hinata's been waiting for Naruto...and you definitely have _no_ idea how long _I've _been waiting to be forgiven by Sasuke-kun!"

Anko raised her eyebrow again at this; _'His mother's death...could it be that Sakichi-no, Sakura...had been the cause of it?'_ The purple-haired teacher softened instantly. "Okay, just _shut up, _Haruno_._" She ordered slapping her (Anko) own forehead in annoyance. "I think I-"

"No, I _won't _shut up, Anko-sensei! We're not_- mphf!"_ A hand clamped over the pinkette's mouth and all she could do was glare at the older Lady who seemed _very_ irritated by their presence.

"It's that bad?" Anko asked in a gentle voice, turning to the silent, raven-haired girl behind them.

Hinata looked down at her hands that were clasped together, "S-Sakura...Sakura's been blaming herself for almost _three or four years _now. A-Anko-sensei...I beg of you- I-If we could just..." she trailed off closing her eyes, "L-Like Sakura-chan said, sensei, w-we're _not_ going to leave!"

Possibly for the umpteenth time that day, Anko sighed and hesitantly removed her hand over the furious Sakura's mouth.

"You guys..." she started off in a creepy voice, suddenly scaring the two girls.

"..._pass_."

* * *

"_It's really a wonder how I became friends with you, Barney."_

'_Why is that, Naruto?' –imaginative Barney asks_

"_It's because...well...you're not __**orange**__."_

* * *

"You burnt the whole _kitchen _down?! What the hell is _wrong, _with you Ino?!" Tenten yelled at the blonde who was being tended to by an ambulance worker.

"Oh _sure, _worry about the _kitchen!_ I mean, it's not like I was stuck inside too." Ino replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"Oh, _right. _I remember coming home to find the kitchen in flames and you trying to free your _tongue _from the _freezer._" the hazel eyed girl shot back, slouching on the comfy couch. "That's it. We're 'grocery' shopping _and _cooking together, got it?"

The blonde girl nodded excitedly, until her bright grin dropped as the two-bun girl added, "But _I'm_ still holding the credit cards."

* * *

_"She's a backseat driver_

_**And** a first class liar"_

_..._

_"Are you **sure **you're not a female on her period, teme?"_

_"No. I'm **not,** dobe."_

_"Then **stop **bitching about a taxi driver, already."_

_

* * *

_

"Teme, why do you look like...you wanna kill someone?" Naruto asked uncertainly as he kept sipping his orange juice box. Sasuke glared at him, _'Orange, typical'._ "Hn. None of your business, dobe."

Neji raised his eyebrows at the Uchiha's change (only _slightly,_ though...hehe, stupid Sasuke) of attitude. "Say, that Sakichi dude really looks like Sakura, huh?" he decided to risk it seeing as, Neji Hyuuga could see _everything, _literally...quite creepy right? And plus, Shikamaru already calculated that Sasuke was completely clueless about the 'similarity'. Or well, that _was _before his PMS-ing stage.

Sasuke immediately tensed which everybody saw in an instant , as well as his gaze hardening on a random (now terrified) person. "Guess so." He shrugged, turning back to his cold self.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in frustration ignoring his best friend's uncomfortableness, "_Hey!_ Now that you think about it..._Urgh!"_ he held his head in pain. "My head hurts like _shit._..!" he grumbled as he shut his eyes his mind searching for this..._something_!

_Flashback_

"_Yeah…we err…know them. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata, right?"_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto frowned, _'That was Sakichi's voice...' _

"You alright, dobe?" Sasuke asked with his 'supposedly' uncaring eyes. But if one looked closer, there was worry.

Naruto stared at him for a second and, surprising everyone, beamed a _BELIEVE IT! _smile. "Nah, I guess it's just the after effects after this morning's incident. Anyway, why are we fussing about my _head _when _I_ still have _ramen, _to eat right now!" He told them remembering dinner in the cafeteria.

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged glances and smirked. This was their normal routine, especially when Sasuke did his own part;

"You're right. Fussing about your head_ is_ absolutely pointless since there's nothing inside it."

* * *

'_I should've known better than to wait around'_

_..._

"_Well...__**that **__sounds depressing." _

_

* * *

_

Hinata set down her cup of tea uncertainly as she coughed a cute...cough. "So...you're telling us that, you knew we weren't fan girls all along, Anko-sensei?" she asked gently.

Anko grinned and clapped her hands above her head, habitually leading into a stretch, "Well, of _course _not! Sure, Uchiha and Uzumaki are my students for Social Studies but...they _are _quite the charmer, ne? Teenage girls have hormones. Hormones lead to-"

"_Anko-sensei,_ if you could...skip that bit?" Sakura interrupted as she watched the blushing Hinata who looked like she was choking on her tea. It was possible.

The purple-haired teacher raised her eyebrows and smirked at the pearl-eyed girl, "-_right._ Well, any fan girl in your position would have already molested those pretty boys, by now. But the fact that cleared it was your _acting,_ Sakura_._ You were crying real tears, weren't you?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded her head as she blushed recalling how Sasuke looked. It was _just _like when he was a little boy..._Her _best friend...her...

"Oh, and the fact that you tried to avoid him in the classroom also...made it quite obvious you weren't on the same boat as those girls in the class who were practically _undressing _him with their eyes." Anko finished, amused. Hinata smiled at her as the leftover hope in her heart started to double. _'We still have a chance...thank god.'_

"Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for us (you know, by not heading straight to the teachers), but...why _exactly _are you doing it again, sensei?" Sakura asked seriously. "There's _gotta _be a catch."

Anko closed her eyes and smiled, "I was just about to get to that. Orochimaru would literally skin me and Kakashi if we'd have to close down this new 'drama' club if two of the stars were to be..._expelled_." Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with confusion as Anko kept going, "So in exchange, you'll have to be my two students who I've been training since you were about 5 or whatever. You've been under my care for 8 years now and Sakichi's identical twin, 'Sakura Haruno', has been claimed missing. You need to remember _Sakichi_ that your goal right now is to find your _sister_, as well as being forgiven by Sasuke as Sakura. I hope that's not too confusing for you guys."

Sakura and Hinata tried to take it all in and made their decision, "When do we start?"

_

* * *

_

_Whoa!_

_Who taught you how to move like that? _

_At this pace your at,_

_You're going **way** too fast._

_

* * *

_

Ino cringed at their disguise while Tenten stared in amazement. "Luigi, you're a genius. You think we could pass off as Sakura and Hinata's girlfriends?" the now red headed girl (who used to be brown-haired) asked. The professional stylist beamed at the comment he was so used to getting, especially from Selena Gomez but that wasn't the point right now.

"Of course! Who do you think did this make-over? Mario? My idiotic brother's too busy playing 'Mario' race cart on his DS. How _pathetic_!" he snorted in disgust while wrinkling his nose. The two sweat dropped at this and scooted away a little, _'What a weird man...is he **even** a man?!'_

Luigi coughed and turned back to them with his blinding smile (if you want to know, he even had fuchsia coloured braces) and said, "I've already called a limo and you're welcome to visit your friends, of course, only during dinner time. Now go, I still have Angelina Jolie to fix up."

Ino gaped at him and grabbed his arm as if she was drowning, "Please tell me Brad Pitt is coming! I need his autograph, Luigi." she whispered threateningly. Tenten just shook her head, as she went into their car, 'I pity Luigi. She had that same look when we were twelve and this girl beat her at a flower arranging contest...-sigh-'_

* * *

_

_Because a girl like you,_

_Is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find.__

* * *

_

"Wow, Anko-sensei's really _kind_..." Hinata murmured as she gently chewed her sushi. On the other side of the table, Sakura grinned placing her chopsticks down, "I know, aye?! She even told us that we could dress up as our normal girl selves on the weekends at her office and pretend to be her assistants." Sakura added.

"_Heeeeeyyy!"_ a familiar blonde wailed as he neared his table with his group of friends. _'Sasuke...'_ Sakura thought instantly forcing her food down her throat. "Uh...hey, Naruto-kun..." she said unsure. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was thinking about the ramen trip on Saturday until I saw Hideki and you looking like loners, so I thought maybe I'd think it over with you guys!" he told them honestly. Hinata blushed and nodded as she bravely made space next to her so the loud blonde could sit down.

However, Sakura just paled as Sasuke sat next to her and as she felt Neji's eyes bore through her head that looked down hiding her eyes. "A-ano...-"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, Sakichi. Anko told me...your loss." Sasuke grunted quietly as Sakichi's eyes widened._ 'H-he's...apologizing to...t-to **me**!'_ she thought shocked.

"S-Sasuke..." she said, her head now up as she looked him in the eyes. Turning her head away she smiled sadly, "It's nothing, really...she was my only family left. I don't really...want to talk about it." She said it, as if she was talking about him. And Hinata noticed too with sad eyes, "Sakura..." she mumbled. _'We'll make it.'_

_"Saki-bear!"_ a voice rang out which caught everyone's attention. A woman with dark raven hair ran over to them and instantly hugged her...'Sakichi'. "It's been so _long_, ne? I hope you weren't cheating on_ me_ while you're attending this boy school of yours!" she said cutely pouting.

"What?" Sakura asked dumbly. The woman stopped and frowned removing her sunglasses and revealed her cerulean eyes. _'Ino...?'_ she thought surprised, then suddenly getting the plan she sighed,_ 'she just **had** to wear Prada glasses at **night**.'_

"How many times do I have to tell you Ayame, just because I_ look_ like a girl, doesn't mean I'm...that doesn't mean I'm_ gay_, alright?" Sakichi told her irritated. Hinata giggled at this until she was hugged by someone else, "_Hide-kuuun!_ You look so _kawaii!_ Did you miss me?" a redhead asked her. Looking into her hazel eyes, Hinata realized it was Tenten and smiled sincerely, "Of course, Yuka. How could I not?"

The four boys stared at them in surprise; Naruto's eyes like saucers accompanied by his jaw on the floor, Neji with his mouth open as his eyes twitched, Shikamaru with a lazy expression and Sasuke with his...Sasuke-ness, really.

"N-Nani?! You guys have _girlfriends_?! Why didn't you _tell_ us?!" Kiba, who popped out of nowhere, shrieked.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Well...why should we Kiba-kun?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Surely you weren't going to steal_ my_ Ayame-chan...?"

Kiba took a minute to process that and shook his head horrified, "No way, man! _'Bro's before Hoes!_'! I was just wondering if you actually teach me some of your 'techniques'!"

Hinata blushed, "W-Well...Yuka-chan said I have nice eyes and manners..." she told him as the whole table filled with laughter.

"Huh?! You think I don't have manners?!" he asked in dismay. The pearly-eyed bishounen shook his head suddenly, "N-no...! I just thought...maybe...y-you could practice a little more on being..._sincere_." she told him softly. Kiba stared at him (or her) and smiled in understanding, "You're _right_! Hideki-kun, you _seriously_ need to write your own blog about this!" he quickly told her before rushing off to his table.

"Well, Saki-bear...me and Yuka-chan need to go back to the hotel. Luigi-san is having an important appointment with someone we just _can't_ miss!" Ino told Sakura, hugging her in a friendly way.

Tenten chuckled at her friend's sentence, "Yes, apparently Ayame-chan wants to get his autograph." Ayame pouted and grinned as Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Okay Ayame-chan, see you on Saturday then!" Sakichi called back before turning to the shocked table who (well...actually only Naruto. Hinata just giggled and the other three...yeah, enough said) instantly burst out in laughter

"What?" Sakura asked, as her eyebrows furrowed.

_"Saki-bear! AHAHA!"_

She was going to _kill_ Ino later on._

* * *

_

_So I won't hesitate,_

_No more, No more_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_

* * *

_

"So...I end up sharing a room with...eeto, you?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

The Uchiha turned back and raised one eyebrow after unlocking his dorm, "Is that a problem?"

"_N-No!_ I was just...I thought Hideki and I would be sharing one." She said honestly, as she habitually tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Well, we can change it next year. After spending 3 years with that idiot I thought maybe this year, I'd be by myself to make me more comfy." He explained making his way to the bathroom.

Sakura paled as she avoided his gaze and made her own way over to her bed where she face opposite from the bathroom. "Well...sorry, I guess." She thought she could hear him shrug and go to his own bed.

She faced back and blushed at his exposed chest, _'Damnit Sakura, you're a guy. You **know **what a man's' chest looks like (since you **have** one) so stop blushing!'_ she told herself flustered.

"What's wrong?" he asked snapping her out of her reverie.

"Nothing...you just have..."

**A nice-lookin' chest, Woot Woot..! **

_Shut up, IM...!_

"...a nicer pillow than mine." She finished lamely making him raise one of his perfect, raven eyebrows.

"Ok then, here." He said throwing his people over to hers. "I hate pillows."

"Then...what are you going to sleep on?!" she shrieked guiltily. That stupid_ pillow_ excuse...!

"My bed." He said rolling his eyes as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Sakura shut her eyes in frustration. Why was it that she couldn't think clearly..?

"No! I mean...your...your head. What about your head?!" she told him exasperated.

"Yeah...what about my head?" he asked uncertainly. Wow. He must think she's (or he) a freak right now.

"Won't your head get sore?" she asked, "-without a pillow?" she added quickly.

He shrugged, "I owe you that much, don't I? ...For yelling at you this afternoon. Anyway, go to sleep. Who _cares_ about a stupid pillow, anyway?"

_'Me,'_ She thought frowning_. 'Because after all, you've don't owe me **anything**. It's I, who owes **you.**'_

**_

* * *

_**

_Gwyn: Haha, I know it wasn't much but again, I wanted to show you guys something before you give up hope on me. Life is sad right now, but of course...I_ _**am on my period (haha, it comes out natural) so maybe life in my eyes is depressing again. Anyways, I'm feeling uncertain about Listen To My Lyrics. Somehow...I don't know how ****to continue it.**_

**_So...I hope you guys can inspire me a bit on this one. =]_**

**_REVIEW PLZ! ^^_**

_**(**k**)(**o**)(**h**)(**a**)(**n**)(**a**)X(**c**)(**h**)(**a**)(**n**)**_


	8. Outside Your Window

**Gwyn: ….I feel **_**really **_**bad. And if you don't notice (which you probably haven't), I'm shrieking that out. **

**I can say so many 'I'm Sorry's' and 'Forgive Me's'. But that wouldn't change the disappoint I have of myself - :/ **

**Disappointment of not being able to update after such a long time, and for constantly favouring ItaSaku and NaruSaku more than SasuSaku. I feel like such a traitor, let me tell you. **

**Plus, I'm sorry for being a hypocrite! " really, looking back at it- I don't have the right to ask (demand) you guys to review : ) -The only thing I'll ask for now, is if you could enjoy the story (and my other stories) again. **

**I owe a big thanks to everyone; my subscribers, my reviewers, my favourite-ers. You've all helped me so far, and I hope you really, really, **_**really**_** enjoy this! Because this is dedicated to all of you! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto deserves all the credit for making such a manga and anime like Naruto. **_**Really. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Outside Your Window.**

**(…again.)**

_"Why do men have nicer legs than women?" _

_

* * *

_

It took a while for Sakura to register that Tuesday morning. Even if she was half asleep, reality had already hit her with a pang of guilt (and other emotions that can't really be named right now).

Right across the room, was the back of her childhood crush. Bare. Naked. Call it whatever. How she had the will power to turn away from _that,_ she really didn't know. The past events were surprising, if not horrific.

'_What am I doing,' _she thought bluntly, gripping her torso, _'-how am I supposed to complete my goal…when I can't even breathe properly?' _She could feel her chest pounding, her guts tightening. Her upper body was screaming, and she just couldn't understand what.

A scream or two could be heard, followed by another- and it had taken 2 minutes for Sakura to process it was not coming from her head.

It was coming from the window. Quite creepily, to add.

Fluttering her eyes open, she lifted her head only to squint at a mob of girls crowding around their room's only window. And, thank god, their _locked _window.

'_No,' _Sakura thought suddenly, another jolt resounding in her head rather loudly, _'Sasuke had opened it last night to let the fresh air in….which means-'_

A flash of long hair and blindingly pale skin blocked her sight before she could continue her train of thought. The said person had skipped out of their bathroom, carrying a few…_underwear._ _Sasuke's _underwear. Sakura had to bite her now bruised lips just to keep her scream down. _'What is…what the __hell__is Konoha Girl's Principal doing in our bathroom?' _she mentally screamed.

'-carrying Sasuke's underwear,' her inner added.

"Why, Haruno, good morning." Orochimaru greeted casually, as if he had done nothing a few moments ago. As if he wasn't holding her roommates underwear. As if he had not just broken into their room, laundry basket and privacy. The pink haired girl grimaced in disgust and lifted her head to meet his chilling, snake-like eyes.

"You're, um, carrying Sasuke-kun's…underwear." She pointed out, quietly.

Her statement was greeted with silence then a gasp of (fake) surprise. "Why…yes, I am. Oh, how silly of me- that was a mistake." He explained smoothly, as he began to walk back to their bathroom. Sakura raised her eyebrows and doubted it was '_just a mistake'._ What else can you mistaken underwear with in a bathroom?

'_Can I get used to this?' _she asked herself, unsure. It was one thing pretending to be a boy, but waking up to find a (most likely) perverted gay pedophile in her room was a whole new _other_.

The sound of the window opening brought her back from her disturbed thoughts and to Orochimaru, whom was now carrying Sasuke's toothbrush _and _underwear. He smiled a crooked and twisted kind of smile once he turned back to Sakura. "I forgot the toothbrush part," he clarified sniffing the toothbrush and sighing dreamily, "…smell of his teeth. His tongue. His whole _mouth…_" trailing off, he closed his dazed eyes.

'…_and what he ate,' _Sakura thought, feeling her evening meal rise up her throat, _'please just get out'._

With the window open, the sound of screaming fan girls doubled- Sakura could only sweat drop at the_ still_ sleeping Uchiha. _'What the hell.'_

After an hour or two, a confused Sasuke had woken up with a very green Sakura after he had ever-so innocently asked, "Have you seen my underwear?"

"Karma," she mumbled to herself when Sasuke was out of earshot, "…this really isn't funny."

* * *

The morning hadn't been so bad for a few others- a certain pearl-eyed girl and cerulean blue-eyed boy were the first to wake up and gather at the cafeteria. It was certainly sweet that Hideki would do that for him (you know, wake up early for his ramen-filled breakfast), Naruto of course knew that. After all, sharing a high school life with Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru…well, enough said, really.

"Hideki, you're really the best. You know that?" he told her out of the blue. It startled her, how straightforward the statement was. She slapped her cheeks oblivious to the weird looks she was getting from the cafeteria ladies.

The blonde frowned at this and unconsciously grabbed hold of her soft, small fragile hands, accidentally brushing her reddened cheeks with his fingers in the process. "You shouldn't do that," he told her after a few moments had passed, "-a guy with beautiful skin like yours…is rare. So you should really look after it more carefully…" he trailed off all the while letting go of her hands and beaming at her, "Believe it!" he chuckled before he went back to gobbling up his ramen in record speed.

Hinata could do nothing but stare, gaping at the blonde. Did he know he was just that perfect? Did he know he had sped up her heart even more? Okay, now this was talking girlish-ly (a/n: sorry about that keplo xD). Cheesily. It should have just been, 'does he say that to Neji, too…?'

'_Face it Hinata,' _she thought to herself, smiling, _'I'd gobble down a thousand and more bowls of ramen just to have a morning like this with Naruto…'_

"_Ah! _It's Naruto-kun!" some squeals could be heard as students from both schools filed into the cafeteria in groups. "He is _so _cute!" they 'whispered' as Naruto looked up at them and grinned nervously, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"_Ah!_" they shrieked again,

"He _looked_ at me!"

"No _me_!"

Hinata, whom had frozen in her smile, added bitterly to her once content thoughts; '_If only…he could see past Hideki and look at Hinata'._

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, _students._" The silver haired man managed to drawl as his eyes stayed focused to every word from the _harmless _orange book he was holding. Anko twitched at her partner's antics and made a note to make her new _assistants _steal it later on. "Kakashi," she bit out, "-tell them their task for this morning."

The silver-haired man, for the first time that morning, looked up from his book to face the purple haired teacher, "-I thought _you _had already taken care of that. My mind doesn't have anything on it right now."

Anko snorted crossing her arms, "-nothing except the _adventures _in thatbook of yours," she muttered, irritated. "You do realize Orochimaru will have us fired if we don't come up with a new school play? We barely just got out of _'The Little Mermaid'_, and you expect-"

"Everyone think up of a good story line for the next play- or Orochimaru will have our heads." He monotonously interrupted Anko's rant as his eyes went back to his favourite book. This was his favourite part, too. Wasting it on a bunch of peppy kids and a paranoid teacher was just…a _crime._

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at their two teachers. _'…'_ they all thought, continuing to watch Anko grind her teeth at the back of the perverted, silver-haired male. In a few minutes they were all sure it would turn into something violent so they slowly turned away from the scene. Some watched their friends. Others watched the wall. Anything to avoid the bloody picture.

"I think we should do a love story," Karin interrupted the silence, as she turned to the whole class seriously. "-I think the play will work with romance."

Most girls nodded eagerly at this while some boys shuddered at the thought of cheesy lines the girls had in mind for them.

"A romantic play…like Romeo and Juliet!"

"No, _no!_ Like Pride and Prejudice!"

"-snort- Everyone knows that _Vampire Romance_ beats every one of those."

Thus, a whole argument started…between the girls and some boys who had butted in with other complaints.

'_Troublesome,'_ Shikamaru grumbled mentally, resting his head down on the table, '-_I know these people, how?'_

"I think," he started off, getting attention from the loud and surprised class (after all, it wasn't everyday that the lazy Nara shared his opinions in public), "…that it would be good if we could prove that love_ doesn't_ exist."

The whole class thought about it in awe, as Karin's vein twitched. _'Is he saying my idea is crap?' _She growled at this. But everyone hadn't seemed to notice. The room was filling up with anticipation and new found interest.

"That's _brilliant!_" Sakichi cried out, tears brimming in her eyes as she clapped. Hey, this was drama class- exaggeration was always welcome. _"_I've always believed love at first sight never existed, anyway!"

Karin glared at her and jutted her chin out, "Who _cares _what you think, pinkie? Love at first sight _does _exist! _I_ fell in love at first sight." she scoffed, crossing both her arms and legs.

"_Yeah, _with Sasuke's _ass._" snickered Suigetsu- only to earn a bruise on his precious forehead. Clutching it while wincing, he stuck his tongue out at the red head, "You know it's true."

"May_be._ But every girl here should agree with me. His ass is the _finest."_ She shot back, followed by dreamy sighs from the girls around the classroom.

Suigetsu sneered at her, "-yes. And something _all _of you will never get to touch."

"We could if we wanted to."

"You wanna _bet_?"

Glares from determined girls and smirks from the cocky boys intensified, while the rest just…looked at them, weirdly. They prayed in their heads and hearts that the play wasn't going to be about a certain someone's ass. As much as Orochimaru would enjoy it.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow at this. _'Could they stop talking about my ass? This is my ass. Mine and mine only,' _he thought protectively, _'to touch'._

A cough from a red-headed male brought them all to stop. Yet another rare person to speak up.

Gaara looked around the room nervously (of course hiding it), and pointed to his forehead. "It says _that_ on my forehead- yet I don't love any of you. In fact, I hate all of you." He told them monotonously, "-so I want to do it Shikamaru's way; to prove that love is stupid."

Kankuro gasped at his brother and turned away with a dramatic sob. Gaara looked hesitant for a moment then finally added, "-a puppet freak is a certain exception."

Hideki pulled out a paper and pen and started to take down notes; with the title _Love is Stupid._ Although she disagreed with it, she knew it was a good idea for the play. To prove this, would catch people's eyes- and Orochimaru, she agreed hesitantly with a shudder.

"Now that we have, u-um, our play's base idea..." she mumbled to the whole class, "-it shouldn't be hard to piece the rest together."

* * *

For once that morning and that day, everyone had agreed to a certain pact (even forgetting the bet about Sasuke's ass).

An alliance to save their heads from a certain snake-like man (if he _was_ a man).

"My Princess, please…stop eating those potatoes!" Kiba cried out to a femininely disguised Chouji. It was possible.

"….My Prince _Charming_! Please, accept it-"

"_No!_" Kiba's lip quivered as if he were about to cry. He thrust his head back (his hand clutching it) dramatically, "I will _not _accept this foolishness! You _cannot _love potatoes more than _me!"_

"….would you rather me _eat _you, then?" Chouji asked, raising his slim eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind-"

"_CUT._" Shikamaru interjected quickly, sweating and panicky. "There will be _no _cannibalism in this play, Chouji. _Next._" A thankful Kiba and a confused Chouji left the theatre stage carrying their sack of potatoes. Apparently, they had decided (a few hours ago) they'd split into a team of two and think up of pieces that would eventually create a storyline. Your partner was chosen by the power of names and hats. A random draw, basically.

And apparently, karma had decided that Sakichi end up with Sasuke. While Hideki end up with Naruto. Oh, the predictability of this all.

"Shikamaru-san," Hideki told him politely, "…our story revolves around obliviousness."

The pineapple haired director changed his position on the chair once again. But this time he was interested. "Go on."

"O-our…play will start now."

Hinata gulped and faced Naruto whom was sitting down underneath a cardboard, apple tree (arguing with the props crew about how an orange tree would've been better, in fact). Would this go well? They hadn't even practiced, for goodness' sake. "Naruto-kun," she called out as she waved, "H-How are you? I-I missed you." she stuttered making sure she was standing a meter away from him (to avoid any of his out of the blue, jaw dropping actions). No one ever told her acting was _this_ dangerous.

He gave her a confused look and a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'd just seen you a few moments ago- we even ate ramen together this morning." He told her pointedly.

Behind the curtains there was a squeal of happiness and Hideki suddenly reddened with embarrassment. _'I bet a hundred dollars it was Sakura…' _she thought weakly, her breath shaking even more.

"I-I…-" her voice was caught inside her throat unwillingly. Her hands soon came up to her throat, shocked. She couldn't _speak! _Of all _times? _

'_Stutter at least,'_ she commanded herself, shutting her eyes, _'-do __something__!' _

"I hate you." She blurted out.

The whole audience was quiet, even Rock lee had stopped his rant about how _un_youthful it was trying to prove Cupid wrong. Everyone looked from Naruto to Hideki and to Naruto again.

The blonde was silent for a moment. This was Hideki. This small, lanky (and beautiful, he had to admit) guy, wouldn't hate anyone without a good reason…-wait, maybe that's why his cheeks keep reddening! Out of _anger!_ But… _why,_ exactly?

"Are you jealous of me?" he asked suspiciously. "I mean, I know the girls had their attention to me that morning, Hideki- but you have a _girlfriend_. That's _way _better! You can eat ramen with her and everything."

Hinata's eyes flashed dangerously- something she had probably learnt from a pink-haired girl. "…This is not real l-life." She bit out bitterly and softly. "We're acting Naruto-kun."

There was silence- and Naruto was just confused while the rest of the audience slapped their foreheads '_What an idiot.._._did he forget he was doing a play?' _But what surprised, if not confused, them all was Hideki's reaction;

"-but If I w-was a g-girl...if I-I was that girl you were eating with this m-morning…" she trailed off turning away and walking towards the stairs slowly, "she'd h-have admitted s-she _was_ jealous."

Now, everything didn't make sense. Some thought, _'so Hideki __was__ jealous? Wait, then what about the if-I-was-a-girl thing?' _while others, like an emerald-eyed girl… knew what Hinata was trying to admit with her hidden meaning. _'Through Hideki...Hinata's found a way to let out her thoughts,' _she thought in astonishment, _'-it's not that she's jealous of you, Naruto. It's the __girls__, she's jealous of.'_

"…because they're allowed to show it." she (Sakichi) mumbled to no one in particular.

Sasuke looked at the short boy standing beside him and raised his eyebrow, what was the pinky saying now…? Looking back to his best friend on stage and the deflated looking Hideki, his brain started turning again. _'Don't tell me-'_ Well that _was_ until, Shikamaru's voice cut in.

"-Hidden meanings. Perfect. _Next._"

Sakichi froze next to the Uchiha and clutched her head, shocked. "Oh, my _god_! We were so caught up on their play we didn't even rehearse ours!" she shrieked to herself.

"Speak for yourself- the play was boring." He grunted. _'-and confusing,' _he added. But he'd never admit that.

Sakura ignored the previous comment and turned around to look at the curtains, cardboard props, the crew- _anything _for inspiration. _'We can't just stand up there doing nothing.'_

Without any warning, the pair (of polar opposites) was pushed on stage and the spotlight was on them. Plus the cricket-filled silence.

'_Or,'_ she added with a sweat drop, _'-we can'._

A few seconds passed by and everybody either yawned or twitched. Shikamaru deadpanned at the two people on stage. Was this a joke? He coughed awkwardly and switched to a more comfortable position, "Do you…have anything else for us?"

Sakura's head shot up and nodded her head quickly (to others, it was quite dizzying), "O-of _course_-"

"-not." Sasuke finished lamely.

Sakura twitched at the male beside her and clenched her knuckles. "Jerk." She muttered, accidentally catching his (and everyone else's) attention. Only _a rare few _had the guts to name call him- or people who didn't know how wealthy (and good-looking) he was.

"Then what do you supposed we _do _then, _Saki-bear._" He gritted out. Really, being called jerk didn't surprise him. Girls around the school (including Naruto, he thought amusingly), called him that every day. It was just that most didn't say it to his face…

No, only _Naruto _had the guts to say it to his face.

"_W-Wha…_HA?" she spluttered, now confused and flustered, "A-Are you trying to _joke,_ Sasuke?"

It was now Sasuke's turn to twitch. Didn't this guy get it? He was trying to make fun of him, for Kami's sake. "No, I'm insulting you."

"By talking like my _girlfriend_?"

"…" A flinch. A blow to his pride.

"You do know it's a word of affection…not an _insult_?"

"…" A twitch. _Another_ blow to his pride.

"I-I'll act insulted if you want me to, Sasuke."

"_Bloody hell,_ Sakichi- _shut up_."

"…-Great. Now you're going Ron Weasley on me." She muttered, folding her arms.

Her goal was to be forgiven by the Uchiha- for taking half of his life away from him. And here she was, instinctively making him angry. Shuffling her feet a few feet away from the Uchiha, she faced Shikamaru and smiled apologetically, "We'll, um, start the play now."

Sasuke whipped his head around to face the bishounen and raised his eyebrows. _'We're going to improvise?' _he thought curiously. Seeing his look, she sent him a nod and faced the audience.

"U-Umm…I wonder to myself, _where _be my prince?" She asked awkwardly with closed eyes, placing her hand to her heart. _'Come on, Sasuke,' _her mind pleaded, _'get the idea that __you're__ supposed to be the prince!'_

"…wherever you're prince is, he sure is late." He drawled with a yawn. The girls swooned at his _coolness_ of the situation while the rest of the guys sweat dropped.

Sakura opened one of her eyes to peek at her raven-haired partner, "A-And who might you be?"

"The dragon in this story." Was his simple answer.

'_A DRAGON?'_ Sakura panicked, _'-what the hell, Sasuke?' _

**'There goes our plan…'** Inner Sakura sighed.

"O-Oh? Are you… planning to kill me, dragon?"

"_That _would be a waste of my time, _princess._" If possible, the girls swooned even more, hearts displayed in their wide and dazed eyes.

Sakura now opened both of her eyes and stared at him anxiously. _'He called me princess…and yet all I can call him is (the evil type) dragon,'_ she thought darkly, _'It's me who deserves that title, not him. __He __should be the one with such a royal name'. _

"When my prince comes-"

"_If _you're prince comes." He interrupted with a smirk watching Sakichi's face flush an angry red.

"…Yes. _If _my prince comes, w-what will you do?"

It took a while for the _dragon _to think about this, and then shrugged, "What would you _want _me to do, princess?"

"If," the emerald-eyed bishounen started, "…this was a fairytale, I'd have demanded you to set me free so I can live happily ever after with my prince."

"So, is this another fairytale, princess?" he asked, getting tired of her nickname. _'Finish it already, pinky' _his mind seemed to plead.

"No…it seems that the prince in my dreams has somehow turned himself into a dragon." She murmured, watching him with hidden emotion in her eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing flowed out of his mouth- closing it, he racked his brain for anything he could say. What was Sakichi doing? Trying to make everything_ more_ confusing?

"I see." He finally replied. What else was he to say?

"No, you don't." Sakichi chuckled bitterly, "Even with your sharp dragon eyes, you still can't see…that right in front of you is _not _a princess."

"Then, who are you?" Neji (whom had plopped himself next to Shikamaru) interjected, with calculating eyes.

Not moving her gaze away from Sasuke, she spoke in a low tone, "Someone only _playing _a role of a princess, trying to prove that love does not exist."

"And what is your outcome?" Shikamaru asked her, before Neji could say anything else. The last thing they needed was more drama, even if it _was _drama club.

The pinkette could only look down at her sandalled feet, "My outcome…- there is no love between me and Prince Charming."

"Oh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. It had been a long time since he had seen Sakura. But she was still as confusing as ever.

"…yes. Because if I did love prince charming, my heart wouldn't throb so much whenever I think of leaving Dragon's lair, right?"

"_Maybe._ But what if what you're feeling is fear and not attachment, Haruno? The fear you might get caught?" Neji chipped in, annoyed that Shikamaru was ruining his 'interrogation'.

"Yes, I fear that very much." She grumbled, facing Neji's smug face. "I'm scared that if he finds out I've fallen in love with him, he'd leave and fly away laughing. It's fear of rejection, Neji-san. I'd rather tell him my prince is coming every moment of the day, feigning false hopes, just so I could stay by him."

Neji was shocked with her answer- was the Haruno confessing or acting? He coughed gracelessly, "-isn't that a bit selfish and cowardly? You're deceiving the dragon for your own needs." He told her with a frown. _'This Haruno…I should really warn Sasuke.'_

"And is that not love?" The pink-haired girl asked, innocently.

"No, it isn't. It's selfish and very foolish of you."

"Then I believe…with your previous answer, we have just proven that love does not exist in this play."

The whole auditorium was silent, in awe or confusion-whichever one. It was true that the play had gotten Neji to admit the only answer there was to admit.

But for some reason, even if it was somewhere along the lines, a question had struck them;

'_Foolishness. Was that the outcome of love?' _

_

* * *

_

Anko had been watching the play from far away with a still _very_ preoccupied Kakashi. She could only grimace in pity at the silence coming from afar. "Those kids- this world is confusing enough and they make an act even _more _confusing. I'm lost." She grumbled as she resumed her inspection of her purple-painted nails.

"Mhmm," the male a few feet away from her replied with a muffled and disinterested voice, "me too."

She deadpanned at him, "yeah, in that _book _of yours." She scoffed staring at the orange object he held in his gloved hands. "You'd think with all the hours that passed by you'd have finished that by now."

He looked up, as his eyes crinkled in a way to show that he was smiling underneath the mysterious mask. "I _did _finish it. Twice, actually."

Anko returned back his smile and moved closer towards him with a throbbing vein on her forehead.

By the time our favourite silver-haired teacher knew what was happening, Anko's cracking of knuckles was the last thing he'd heard before he blacked out.

'_Bastard'._

_

* * *

_

By the time their run-through for may-be-scenes finished, everyone was worn out- most likely from the stress and drama.

"Y-You were great, S-Saki-chan." Hinata soothed the sulking pink-haired girl. _'I think she did very well…she stood up to Neji-san' _the pale-eyed girl thought with pride, as she kept rubbing and patting Sakura's tense back.

"Y-You don't think everyone…" the pinkette trailed off, only being followed with a distressed groan.

"What, Sakichi-kun?" Hinata asked interested, as she leaned even closer to her best friend.

"You don't think….that everyone will think I'm _gay_ now, do you?" Sakura wailed as she buried her face in her arms.

Everyone backstage whom was watching this sweat dropped. So _that_ was why he was upset. To them, they thought it was something…_more _serious. After all, he _had _faced Neji in a quite…(awkwardly) dramatic battle.

"Gee, I didn't know Sakichi was that sensitive about his gender…" Naruto said, pitifully- only to get a whack from Kiba.

"Of _course_, he cares, you blonde idiot! _Every guy does!_" the dog lover told him, with another whack of the head.

Naruto scowled holding his head protectively and tried to give his best death glare. "_Would you stop hitting me_? I _know_, but doesn't he already have a girlfriend? He shouldn't feel _that _troubled if someone pops up the question, anyway," the blonde grumbled.

Kankuro, whom was watching from the background, could only stroke his chin, confused, "Naruto's right- it's as if Sakichi's hiding something."

"Hiding his love for guys?" Suigetsu (who had popped in to join the conversation) asked with doubt. "There are gay guys here in this school…why would he need to hide it?"

Naruto shrugged, "His girlfriend might claw him?" he suggested, scratching the back of his head.

All four of them nodded, "Yeah, probably. We should help him…as new friends and buddies."

At that moment, whatever they were planning, the title did not sound good for a certain bishounen-

'_Mission: Get Ayame to understand Sakichi's Gayness'._

_

* * *

_

Apparently his brilliant hearing was back.

Sasuke had been watching (and listening) from afar with a scowl on his beautiful porcelain face, _'Those idiots are misunderstanding Sakichi.'_

**'Like _you_ didn't,'** his conscience snickered, **'-you practically jumped to conclusions and demanded him to leave'.**

'_I had my reasonable evidence. What do they have?' _he snapped back.

**'Good intentions?'** Inner Sasuke provided, **'or-'**

'_-I get it,'_ Sasuke interrupted, '_that's enough.'_

**'Then if you get it, what are you going to do?'** his conscience asked, with crossed fingers.

'_What am I supposed to do? I'll just watch. It's troublesome doing anything else.' _

**'Now, now…no need to go all Shika on your Inner,'** his conscience reasoned with him, **'you should help the kid, Sasuke. His girlfriend will misunderstand and then _more _drama will follow afterwards.'**

'_And how do you suppose I __help__?' _Sasuke asked scowling, _'Those knuckleheads are too thick-headed to get that they're just being stupid.'_

His inner shook his head with a chuckle, **'But Sakichi's not.'**

'_What do you mean?'_ the Uchiha asked, suspiciously.

**'Kankuro and Suigetsu aren't exactly as impulsive as Kiba and Naruto. They'll try snooping for some evidence, first- so…I say we make Sakichi the manliest man there is.'**

* * *

As the not so normal day passed by in a blur, everyone had suddenly got their strength back once moonlight hit the Academy. It was odd, but they never questioned it. After all, there were more im_portant_ things to handle besides that;

"_DOOOOORM PARTY!_" Kiba cheered throughout the hallways as he held onto his special bottle of creaming soda. _"_Tsunade has _officially _gone into town this week-!"

Guys from all rooms jumped out in their (either appropriate or revealing) sleeping wear and joined in the creaming soda parade- they weren't going to waste any time on this. Some joined in the cha-cha, others sang with their snuck-in karaoke machines- they even drank _sake._ The new students stood stupefied as they watched everything happen, but soon, in partners they'd managed to join in.

That is- the two famous bishounens were an exception. Those two had disappeared once the party started, but yet again, no one questioned it.

"Damnit!" Suigetsu swore, "-and we had already made up our minds that we'd use _sake_ to make him spill…!"

"Oh, stop your _whining_- we have a _freakin' awesome _party right outside our room and yet here you are grumbling about someone's gayness! Go out and join the dancing- have _fun_." Kiba ordered, as he jugged down another shot of sake.

On the other side of the room;

Neji had been karaoke-ing (to everyone's amazement) and got drunk after Naruto had told him how sake always _'relieved'_ Tsunade from the stress of being a principal.

Now here he was singing spice girls.

"Yo, I'll _tell _you what I want, what I really, really want-!" he sang as everyone danced around him.

"Neji _rocks_ doing Spice Girls' songs!"

"I _know_ right? He should _really _try it for the Talent Quest this year!"

All these comments boosted up the Hyuuga's dejected ego- and somehow his faultless eyesight had managed to miss…the two out-of-place girls outside his windows.

A red-haired teen stood shocked as she watched her drunk, childhood crush, sing and dance with girls to _'Wannabe_'. "N-N-Neji...-_oomph!"_

The cerulean-eyed girl beside her sharply shot a _'don't-you-dare'_ look before releasing her trembling hand from Tenten's grimacing mouth. They were both very confused (and worried) with what they had seen.

"This is what _rich _kidsdo when the principle leaves?" Ino shrieked quietly, pulling her fake raven locks in frustration. "W-Where's Sakura and Hinata…"

Just then, as if on cue, their silent mobile vibrated alerting them of Sakura's message;

'_Use the map Luigi managed to get you- and go to Anko's office ASAP.'_

_

* * *

_

At the destination (or meeting place), 3 women were found to be having tea (and conversing) quite calmly. The whole opposite of what was happening on the other side.

"So how are you girls coping?" Anko asked out of the blue sipping her lemon ice tea.

Sakura's vein throbbed as she grimaced at Anko, irritated. "You haven't answered my question, sensei…"

"Ah, I'd merely forgotten." The purple haired teacher chuckled wickedly sticking her tongue out.

"You called us out here?"

"Mhmm. It seems so."

"…my question was _why, _Anko-sensei_._"

The older woman thought about this for a second, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Well," she started off hesitantly, "my main purpose for calling you two here is to discuss the details more carefully about…your _situation_."

The two girls were silent about this; it was necessary to make sure nothing was more confusing as it already was. The gender, the age- they needed to nail it down. That _was_ their train of thought until Anko grinned mischievously-

"_-but,_ it turns out that I was just longing for some company. Summers like this seriously get on my nerves. We'll talk about the details soon, but right now the night is alive. Spend it on _quality girl-time_!"

The two bishounens sweat dropped at the older women in front of them, _'so that was why she told us to call Ino and Tenten, as well…'_

On cue (once again), the two said people fell inside from the window, panting. Tenten was the first to regain composure, glaring at the blonde (or raven-haired) girl sprawled on the floor, "I am _never._ And I mean, _never- _going to let you take lead on directions!"

"Tenten, I was _perfectly _conscious of where we were headed!" the blonde protested.

"_Yeah._ Okay, explain why we ended up in _Orochimaru's bathroom_!"

The three observers spat out their tea in shock, _'what the…'_

"So I see you've met my boss," Anko greeted reluctantly (still disturbed), "Do come…and have some ice tea."

Ino, who had calmed down her breathing and was now standing up, flinched, "No thankyou - and technically we didn't meet him. He was away or something- all we saw were Uchiha-branded underwear."

Now it was Sakura's turn to flinch as she shook her head trying to forget the morning's events. "That's explainable." She murmured distantly.

Anko's clap of hands got their attention, "-alright! Now to find a way on how to celebrate tonight!"

The two newly added members blinked blankly at them, "Celebrate…?"

The older woman nodded triumphantly, "That's right. From now on, we'll be co-operating together more often. We're celebrating a new start!" and chuckling to herself, she added to her thoughts, _'-a new start to my rich future! My saved career! Halleluiah!'_

With a cheer for their hopefully bright future, and a clink of glass from their toast they smiled happily; determination, love, acceptance, money-lust, all coursing through their grins.

Their story was finally getting a move on.

* * *

**Gwyn: _So._ I'm so sorry for being such a lazy ass =.=' I'm finally getting a laptop, guys! So hopefully, uploads will be much, _much _faster.**

**And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come, will be _Sasuke's __HOW TO BE A GUY TUTORING_ and maybe…well that's all I'm certain of, for spoilers :P**

**Please look forward to the next chapter! And I hope not all of you have lost faith in me! I'm not sure if my writing improved but…this is still a dedication to all of you, no matter how crappy I used to and right now, write. : )**

**THANKYOU FOR READING =) …and sorry for making it confusing!**


End file.
